Generación Delta
by Yori-chan.Inazuma fan
Summary: La AEEM se ha dedicado por varios años a reclutar niños. Huérfanos y abandonados que jamás entraron en el sistema. Nos convierten en agentes secretos. Nuestro nombre no existe. Nosotros no existimos. Pero esta generación es aún más especial: la "Generación Delta". Ellos dicen que nos han reservado para algo más importante. Hemos sido reservados para el Gran Plan. (Ya no Oc)
1. Capítulo I: Se acerca el momento

**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Level-5.  
>Solamente me pertenece la idea y los personajes originales.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<br>Se acerca el momento**

Un grupo de cinco niños entró a la sala completamente oscura y tomó asiento en las sillas asignadas. Pasaron unos segundos y se encendió en el medio de la sala una pantalla donde empezó la reproducción de un vídeo.

_Somos el futuro. Somos la salvación. Somos la generación que sigue.  
>La AEEM (Agencia Europea de Espías Menores) se ha encargado por varios años de reclutar niños huérfanos y abandonados que jamás entraron en el sistema. Nuestro nombre no existe. Nosotros no existimos. Somos un secreto para el mundo, ningún gobierno sabe de nuestra existencia. Estamos fuera del sistema.<em>

_Tú puedes cambiar el mundo, está en tus manos. Has sido elegido porque sobresales. Puede que tu Coeficiente Intelectual sea arriba de lo normal, arriba de lo extraordinario, o puede que tus dotes físicas hayan sorprendido a los agentes. De cualquier forma tú eres ahora parte de nosotros._

_Depende de por qué hallas sido reclutado, serás colocado en una de las diferentes secciones: __**Inteligencia**__ o __**Física**__. Los que sean asignados a inteligencia serán probados durante tres meses y luego serán divididos en __**Estrategia**__ o __**Persuasión**__. Aquellos en el área física tendrán una serie de pruebas y luego se asignarán a __**Rapidez**__, __**Fuerza **__o __**Agilidad**__.  
>Durante sus primeros dos años aquí sólo se preocuparán por perfeccionar en el área dónde se asignaron. En el tercer año recibirán una mezcla de todas las áreas y también será introducida la habilidad de <em>_**Armas**__, y al final de ese año serán elegidos para aquella en la que sobresalieron y estudiaran por los siguientes años las dos áreas (la elegida en el primer año y la nueva. Al final de este proceso, que dura cinco años, ustedes serán especialistas en dos habilidades, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y el arma(o armas) elegida según sus fortalezas. Si todo va con lo previsto empezarán a recibir misiones entre los ocho y diez años._

_A continuación explicaremos más a fondo cada habilidad y lo que estas conllevan._

_**Estrategia:**__ un estratega es quien capta y procesa toda la información. Es quien crea los planes y los replantea cuando estos no siguen la línea inicial. Tiene un cerebro rápido, ágil y con gran capacidad de resolución de problemas._

_**Rapidez:**__ Ser rápido no es solo correr. Es llevar la rapidez a otro nivel, ser capaz de andar, luchar y pensar rápido sin perder ningún detalle. Poder atravesar obstáculos aún contra el tiempo y ser capaz de ayudar a sus compañeros sin caer en el retraso._

_**Agilidad: **__un agente ágil es flexible, veloz y audaz. Puede luchar en cualquier sitio y circunstancia, puede saltar a gran altura, escalar, nadar, correr y evadir obstáculos en cualquier terreno. Debe tener reflejos inmediatos e instintos de supervivencia muy desarrollados para poder adaptarse a cualquier entorno._

_**Persuasión: **__la otra parte de la inteligencia es la persuasión. Tener facilidad de palabra y ser convincente en todo lo que se hace y dice. No es solo actuar, es actuar e interpretar, hacer creíble a las personas todo lo que se les dice y que hagan lo que se les ordene sin pensar que es una orden, es tergiversar palabras hasta darle un nuevo sentido conveniente._

_**Fuerza:**__ En este caso la fortaleza debe ser física y emocionalmente. Los agentes son entrenados con dureza y frialdad, de esta manera crean una armadura a su alrededor indestructible. Si tienen una misión en equipo tienen la responsabilidad de llevar material pesado o compañeros heridos._

_**Armas**__: Un armamentista no solo tiene una capacidad extraordinaria para manejar su arma sino que también sabe construirlas y repararlas. Es más o menos un mecánico pero más avanzado, sabiendo mezclar la mecánica con alta tecnología. Además se les desarrolla más a fondo su puntería y estrategias de ataque con armas._

_Ahora eres parte del proceso, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Puedes lograr grandes cosas si te lo propones. Y recuerda las reglas:_

_-Obedece en todo momento._

_-Educamos agentes, no rebeldes._

_-No confíes en nadie._

_-El fin justifica los medios._

El vídeo finalizó y los niños fueron guiados por una mujer adulta hacia otra sala. Uno volteó antes de salir y se dio cuenta de que en la parte trasera del salón habían estado viendo la escena dos personas de pie. Una era un hombre moreno de unos cuarenta años, expresión severa y con traje formal. La otra era una adolescente de baja estatura, cabello azul marino ondulado y corto hasta la barbilla, llevaba el uniforme de todos los agentes: Un traje de material flexible color gris, pegado al cuerpo, que cubría desde el cuello hasta los tobillos incluyendo mangas largas, con el escudo de la Eurozona, una € con doce estrellas alrededor, color negro en el lado contrario al corazón y botas de combate negras. Al ver al niño, que tendría unos cuatro años, le sonrió amablemente mientras lo estudiaba con sus grandes ojos grises. Este se sonrojó y luego siguió al resto de su grupo.

-¿Solo cinco este año? –Preguntó la chica recuperando su expresión seria.

-Estoy empezando a creer que los seres humanos evolucionamos a la inversa. –Dijo el hombre sin bromear.

-Aún recuerdo mi primer día. Ese año tampoco fuimos muchos, y casi todos fueron eliminados. Eso es lo que no les dicen "Si fallan en sus pruebas, serán echados a la calle."

-Agentes, no rebeldes. Recuerda. –Le dijo con tono de advertencia.

-Sí lo sé. –Respondió ella resignada. –Solo quisiera ver el mundo de vez en cuando sin la probabilidad de quedar abandonada de nuevo.

-Tú sabes por qué tu generación no ha tomado misiones. Los necesitamos, ustedes son parte del Gran Plan. La mejor promoción de agentes que hemos tenido hasta ahora.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Ni siquiera conoces a los otros.

-Todo está en la base de datos Sayori. Tú y tu hermano cayeron en lo que podría ser el grupo de humanos más avanzados que han existido.

-Sí claro. –Dijo la chica rodando los ojos.

-Pero hay tantos genios alrededor del mundo, ojalá pudiésemos extendernos fuera de la eurozona. Más o menos ese es el rumbo de su misión.

-Deja de hablar de ella si aún falta tanto tiempo. –Dijo fastidiada la peliazul.

-En realidad… no falta tanto tiempo.

Dijo el hombre dejando sorprendida a la chica pero sin voltear a ver mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Sayori esperó hasta oír el chasquido de la puerta y entonces empezó a saltar y gritar emocionada por recibir su primera misión. Corrió a buscar a su hermano para contarle la noticia. Por fin verían el mundo. Por fin saldrían de su prisión.

_Eso es lo que no les dicen. Esta es su prisión, nunca saldrán de aquí. Estos niños crecerán y serán superiores o lo que quieran, pero no pueden irse. Y cuando dejen de ser jóvenes y se conviertan en adultos solo hay dos opciones: trabajas con ellos reclutando y educando niños o mueres. No hay tibio, es blanco o frío. Ellos creen que no nos damos cuenta, pero yo sé que quieren nublar nuestras mentes._Después de todo qué tan probable es que tantos niños con habilidades extraordinarias sean "abandonados". Pero no puedes huir de ellos._  
>Llevo doce años en este lugar, encerrada desde los cuatro años. Se supone que a los nueve años debía tener mi primera misión, pero fue cancelada, ahora tengo dieciséis y no he salido nunca. Ellos dicen que estamos reservados para algo más importante, mi hermano y yo. Pero no somos solo nosotros, el año en que entramos fueron reclutados otros niños extraordinarios, prodigios, <em>nos llaman la "Generación Delta".<em> Hemos sido reservados para el Gran Plan, pero lo único que yo quiero es salir de aquí._

Estas eran las reflexiones diarias en la mente de Sayori, agente de dieciséis años y perteneciente a la subdivisión italiana de la AEEM, especializada en las áreas de Estrategia y Agilidad. Por fin llegó al laboratorio subterráneo, donde había un joven sentado con la vista fija en su trabajo. Daniel D'Angelo, hermano mayor de Sayori, de diecisiete años de edad, entrenado en las habilidades de Armas y Rapidez. Volteó a ver en cuanto su hermana entró y le dedicó una jovial sonrisa. Él sonreía mucho más de lo normal en un agente, parecía que el encierro no le afectaba y era feliz cuando se sumía en su trabajo como armamentista. Sus ojos, grises y grandes como los de su hermana, brillaban cuando diseñaba algo o descubría una nueva forma de mecanismo. No se parecían en nada más que en los ojos, él era alto y tenía cabello negro corto pero indomable y desordenado, y su piel era pálida mientras que su hermana era un poco más sonrosada. Él era habilidoso y fuerte con sus manos, mientras que Sayori tenía más fuerza en las piernas y le costaba realizar tareas delicadas.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? –Preguntó él con curiosidad.

-¡Adivina!

-No sé, tal vez… ¿la misión? –preguntó insinuante.

-¿Ya te lo dijeron? –Dijo ella con sorpresa.

-Esta mañana, Bianca me habló un poco sobre eso. –Bianca era la especialista en rapidez que lo había entrenado desde los cinco años. Sayori había sido elegida por su coeficiente intelectual por lo que fue enviada a estrategia a los cuatro años. –Debes estar muy emocionada, después de todo es tu sueño.

-¿El tuyo no?

-Bueno, me gustaría ver más cosas, pero también es mucha presión, es el Gran Plan, después de todo.

-No te preocupes, lo lograremos. Juntos. –Dijo Sayori soñadora y con decisión en su voz, aunque el juntos iba bastante en serio, no estaba segura de poder ella sola.

En eso ambos sintieron una vibración en sus bolsillos. Eran sus intercomunicadores, donde se leía un mensaje que ponía "Sala de conferencias en quince minutos." Ambos obedecieron y empezaron a caminar, no sin antes dejar asegurado el trabajo de Daniel. Los nervios y la ansiedad bullían en su interior más que nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, por falta de orden en mis pensamientos con Fireflies decidí darme un par de semanas de descanso y postear esta nueva historia que tenía escrita ya desde hace algún tiempo aunque le hice algunas reformas. Como se habrán dado cuenta, es una historia con OCs así que les pongo la ficha por si les gusta la idea. Tengo cinco espacios para agentes y si hay más que se quieren unir, tengo tres espacios para estudiantes normales de intercambio pero que igual estarán involucrados en la trama de la historia. Si no se llenan los puestos aceptaré dos por usuario pero eso ya será de hablarlo. Por ahora supongo que no le ven la relación con Inazuma, pero comprenderán en el siguiente capítulo.<strong>

**La ficha es bastante larga, así que pueden ponerme un review o enviarme un mensaje privado para apartar puesto (en cualquiera de las dos categorías) o pareja. Daré plazo por toda esta semana y tal vez un poco de la siguiente para que me envíen las fichas de quienes hayan apartado puesto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ficha<strong>

**Nombre:  
>Apellido: <strong>(preferiblemente europeo y que tenga que ver con la nacionalidad)**  
>Agente o Estudiante de Intercambio:<br>Edad: **(15 a 17)**  
>Nacionalidad: <strong>(Cualquier país de la Eurozona excepto Italia, solo pueden ser como mucho dos de cada país, traten de que no sean los más comunes)**  
>Apariencia: <strong>(no tan explícita, solo lo necesario, sin decirme la proporción de sus pechos y caderas ni nada de eso, como mucho complexión fina o curveada, ese tipo de cosas)**  
>Personalidad: <strong>(Bien definida y desarrollada, no acepto Mary Sues)  
><strong>Ropa casual y accesorios o estilo cuando llevan uniforme del colegio:<br>Pareja: **(solo de Inazuma Eleven, no de IEG, cualquiera excepto Midorikawa) (mi oc Daniel no tiene pareja "oficial", si alguien quiere está disponible a elección.)**  
>Pareja 2: <strong>(por si está ocupada o me dan ganas de hacer algún triángulo amoroso ;))**  
>Club: <strong>(Teatro, baile o artes visuales)**  
>Extra: <strong>(opcional) practica algún deporte, toca algún instrumento, dibuja, canta etc.**  
><strong>***Familia****:  
>Gustos y disgustos: <strong>(también hobbies)  
><strong>Historia: <strong>Si son estudiantes normales historia normal, si son agentes están o no de acuerdo con la AEEM, como se sienten sobre su primera misión etc.**  
>Debilidades o miedos:<strong>

**Solo agentes:  
>Arma: <strong>(usen su creatividad, debe llevar alta tecnología. Puede ser tradicional pero con modificaciones)**  
>Habilidades: <strong>Pongan las seis (**rapidez, armas, estrategia, persuasión, fuerza, agilidad**) en orden: de las que les gusten más a las que menos porque quiero que en todas haya por lo menos alguno así que iré ordenando según preferencias.

* * *

><p><span><strong>*Familia<strong>**: **Esto puede ser un poco confuso debido a que los agentes son "huérfanos y abandonados". Los que son intercambios normales pueden enviarme todo lo que quieran. En el caso de los otros necesito que pongan:  
>Si son huérfanos solo escriban "huérfano" o pueden poner si algún familiar está vivo (pueden ser incluso de IE)<br>Si son "abandonados" pongan como sería su familia (pueden personajes normales de Inazuma) pero no los conocerán todavía y sus OCs no sabrán de ellos, claro.

Eso es todo, siento lo extensa pero quiero ser detallada con los personajes. Espero que les llame la atención y decidan unirse. ¡Un abrazo!


	2. Capítulo II: Esto no es una base

**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
>Los personajes de Mikury, Lía, Zenda, Margo, Mathias, Clarie,Grace y Rocio no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivas creadoras.<br>Solo me pertenece la trama de la historia, Daniel, Sayori, Nick y otros personajes no recurrentes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<br>Esto no es una base**

Mikury había estado entrenando en el área de fuerza desde temprano, por lo que su respiración se escuchaba alterada aunque no jadeante, su energía daba para mucho más. Seguía aumentando el peso de los objetos que lanzaba gradualmente, eran pocas las chicas que entraban en el área de fuerza, ella era la única en Alemania, y también la única de su generación según sabía, nadie lo sospecharía con su delgada figura.  
>En eso también ella recibió un mensaje en su intercomunicador "Mensaje en la sala principal, en diez minutos". De inmediato dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia la sala, dejando que su liso cabello negro y largo la siguiera por los pasillos. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta plateada de la sala principal se encontró a los otros dos. Así los llamaba ella "los otros dos", Mikury conocía al chico, Mathias, ambos habían entrado en el área de armas algunos años atrás y solían encontrarse en el laboratorio, pero a la chica solo la recordaba del primer día y el año en que habían recibido clases conjuntas de todas las habilidades. Nunca los había visto con atención hasta ahora, viéndolos de cerca, se fijó en la piel pálida del chico y su complexión delgada pero atlética, además de su corta cabellera rubia y desordenada, y sus ojos, bastante llamativos a decir verdad, que eran de un agradable tono de azul cielo y veían todo sin mucho interés. Supuso que sería considerado bastante atractivo, pero qué sabía ella, si nunca salía de esa condenada base. Medían casi lo mismo, mientras que la otra chica era un poco más baja de estatura, hizo un esfuerzo para recordar su nombre, se llamaba Clarie. Tenía cabello semi-rizado largo hasta la cintura, que caía de la misma forma y tenía la misma longitud adelante y atrás. Su tez pálida armonizaba con sus hermosos ojos verdes grisáceos muy poco comunes que le daban un aspecto delicado a su rostro. Todos tenían ojos de colores extraños, pues Mikury con su ojo izquierdo color morado y el otro que ocultaba con un mechón de cabello que hacía las de flequillo también llamaba la atención.<p>

Mathias, el chico rubio, les dedicó una gentil sonrisa y abrió la puerta para dejarlas pasar. Esto era raro en un agente, todos solían ser fríos y serios. Los tres entraron en el salón, de paredes blancas y que solo ocupaba una mesa negra redonda y una pantalla flotante en el medio. Los tres se sentaron dejando un buen espacio entre cada uno, y prestaron atención al mensaje que empezaba a reproducirse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atención, este mensaje es único y será destruido tras su emisión.<br>Agentes de la generación ingresada a inicios del año 2002, se les comunica que hemos asignado su primera misión a los siguientes agentes según sucursal internacional:**_

_(Con cada nombre aparecía al lado una foto del rostro de cada agente, edad y habilidades)_

_**Alemania:**_

_**Mikury Tremn – 17 años, fuerza y armas.  
>Mathias Kirschner – 16 años, persuasión y armas.<br>Clarie Mechnik – 16 años, rapidez y agilidad.  
><strong>_

_**España:  
><strong>__**Rocio Darkbloom – 16 años, estrategia y rapidez.**_

_**Italia:  
>Daniel D'Angelo, 17 años, rapidez y arma.<br>Sayori D'Angelo, 16 años, estrategia y agilidad.**_

_**Irlanda:  
>Grace Mitchell, 17 años, persuasión y estrategia.<strong>_

_**Portugal:  
>Lía Mayer, 16 años, agilidad y rapidez.<strong>_

_**Francia  
>Zenda Davina, 16 años, estrategia y fuerza.<br>Margo Soucie, 15 años, agilidad y persuasión.**_

_**Misión:**_

_**Hace cuatro años fue realizada en Japón una prueba de Coeficiente Intelectual a todos los jóvenes de entre 11 y 15 años. En esta fueron revelados cuatro jóvenes cuyo CI está por arriba de lo normal. Los cuatro son residentes de Ciudad Inazuma y estudiantes de la Academia Raimon. Hace poco menos de un año éstos alumnos fueron también los ganadores del Futbol Frontera Internacional, campeonato de futbol a nivel internacional. Con estos datos nos parece que la mejor opción para empezar a expandir nuestras redes de manera internacional es reclutar a estos jóvenes japoneses para que nos apoyen y sean parte de la AEEM que pasaría a llamarse AIEM si logran su objetivo. La razón por la que debemos enviar agentes es porque no tenemos la tecnología avanzada de Japón, por lo que no podemos ingresar por completo a su base de datos, donde se encuentran los nombres de estos cuatro jóvenes que por ahora son anónimos.  
>Los agentes seleccionados deben introducirse en la secundaria Raimon como estudiantes de intercambio, por lo que tendrán tres meses para completar su misión (aunque lo logren antes de tiempo permanecerán el resto del intercambio para no levantar sospechas). Durante estos tres meses deben ganarse la confianza de estos alumnos, crear relaciones amistosas con ellos y parecer estudiantes comunes y corrientes. Su objetivo principal es identificar a estos cuatro estudiantes, y como extra buscar aquellos cuyas habilidades físicas sean extraordinarias. Nos enviarán reportes diarios, videos e información obtenida sobre estos jóvenes. Nosotros decidiremos al final quienes son aptos para iniciar la expansión de la AEEM procediendo con la confidencialidad necesaria, una vez que ustedes tengan su confianza de manera que no desconfíen de la organización. Ustedes han sido elegidos porque Japón ha interceptado varios de nuestros mensajes así que probablemente sepan de ustedes, por lo que deben ser extremadamente cautelosos. Además hay evidencia de que podrían ser atacados durante su misión, pues el servicio secreto japonés no confía en nosotros, por lo que fueron elegidos los que consideramos los mejores agentes.<strong>_

_**Serán enviados a un punto de partida dentro de dieciocho horas en la isla de Chipre que es nuestra sucursal más cercana a Japón. Ahí se encontrarán con sus compañeros de misión y revisarán cada detalle, además se les darán sus documentos falsos, vestimenta normal y se les entrenará por un par de días para que sepan cómo actuar con naturalidad. Finalmente de ahí viajarán hacia Japón, los detalles de este último viaje y destino se les darán en la conferencia que tendrán en su punto de reunión. **_

_**Eso es todo, esperamos lo mejor de ustedes Generación Delta, pueden regresar a sus labores.**_

* * *

><p>La transmisión finalizó, dejando estupefactos a todos los agentes que habían visto el mensaje. Todos regresaron por su cuenta, sin decir una sola palabra. Nadie se esperaba eso. ¿Esta era su preciado "Gran Plan"? ¿Para esto llevaban entrenando tantos años?<p>

-Maldición Daniel, tienes que admitir que esto es una burla. –Decía Sayori mientras arreglaba lo poco que cada uno llevaría.

-¿No es esto lo que querías? Sé que no es tan grande como deseabas, pero es una misión. –respondió el chico que estaba sentado sobre la cama de ella. Tenían cuartos separados pero conectador por una puerta, sus habitaciones desde siempre.

-No, bueno sí, pero no me lo esperaba. Creí que sería algo con más estilo, algo más misterioso o dramático, no simplemente entrar a una escuela y buscar coeficientes y rendimiento alto. Ni siquiera creo que usemos nada de lo que hemos aprendido, no lucharemos, no habrá nada que resolver ¿Cómo puede eso llamarse tan siquiera "plan"?

-Lo sé Yori, pero comprende que no eres la única, probablemente todos nuestros compañeros de equipo se pongan igual y entre menos tengamos que lidiar con esto será mejor y más fácil. Además mira el lado positivo, siempre quisiste una vida normal.

-¡Uy que emoción! ¡Vamos a recibir clases que nunca nos servirán de nada! ¡A hacer amigos que en secreto traicionaremos! Esta misión se trata de fingir amistad. Si no entré a persuasión fue por algo, odio engañar gente, odio engañarme a mí misma.

-Vamos, los de persuasión no son tan malos. Solo tergiversan un poco tus palabras, no todos son mentirosos, yo estuve a punto de entrar. Además no fingiremos amistad, tal vez hagamos amigos de verdad, no será necesario mentir. Y no estamos traicionando a nadie, les diremos la verdad cuando sea necesario.

-Tú ya caíste en sus redes. –tras un silencio donde solo se escuchaban los resoplidos y un par de maldiciones por parte de Sayori, por fin terminó sus mochilas para el viaje. –En fin, ahora comprendo por qué llevan dos años enseñándonos a hablar y escribir japonés. Me pregunto si nos enviarán con familias o qué harán, nunca he entendido el concepto de "intercambio".

-La única manera de saberlo es llegar a Chipre ¿no crees?

-El único misterio de esta ridícula misión. La mayoría tiene dieciséis años, algunos diecisiete, pero ¿por qué solo hay una de quince? ¿No te parece extraño?

-Ni idea, aunque tú podrías pasar como quinceañera con algo de suerte, si no es que te confunden con una niña de ocho. –Dijo Daniel poniéndose de pie y acariciando el cabello azul de su hermana como haría con una niña.

-Que seas un maldito poste de dos metros no te da ningún derecho sobre mí. –Dijo la chica tras lo cual le lanzó un puño al estómago a su hermano mientras este reía y se quejaba del dolor.

-Un metro setenta y cuatro para ser exactos –dijo guiñando un ojo. –Y no soy tan alto, tú eres muy bajita.

-Es tu culpa, de seguro arruinaste el vientre de nuestra madre y ya no funcionó como debía conmigo. –Dijo la chica, enfurruñada pero riendo. Solo Daniel era capaz de causar su risa, solo con molestarla la hacía más feliz.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, en la sucursal española que se encontraba bajo tierra en plena Barcelona, una chica de cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura y lacio, además de tener algunos mechones cortos hacia ambos lados de su rostro, se dirigía a la salida acompañada por una mujer adulta de unos veintiséis años. Esta tenía cabello negro, liso y corto, demasiado perfecto y sin un cabello fuera de lugar, de figura fina y atlética.<p>

-¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas, Rocio? –preguntó la mujer con fingido interés.

-¿Cuál "todo"? Solo es una mudada extra, mi arma y un par de objetos personales. No creo que vayamos a introducirnos en la sociedad vistiendo este uniforme. –Dijo señalando su cuerpo, tenía buena figura, sobretodo busto, cosa que su uniforme resaltaba pero no solía darle importancia.

-Claro, claro. En fin, en el hangar abordarás el jet privado, este te llevará hasta Chipre y en el aeropuerto te estará esperando otro agente que te llevará a la sede.-Rocio asintió como toda respuesta. -Recuerda que debes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo, tienes la oportunidad perfecta para rescatar a España de la vergüenza sufrida tras la traición de ese maldito niño mimado. Más te vale ser perfecta en todo sentido si quieres tener una buena reputación para el futuro. –La mujer tenía un marcado acento español, y hablaba con superioridad.

-Mi misión está escrita y es la que debo cumplir. No es de mi interés ni tampoco mi intención poner en alto el nombre de un país al que no pertenezco. –Ella no tenía ningún acento. No parecía española, porque no lo era, sus rasgos eran un poco más latinos especialmente en los ojos color chocolate intenso, poco comunes y que captaban toda la atención en su rostro pálido. Estaba consciente de que había sido hallada en Argentina, abandonada por un hombre cuyo rostro no recordaba con exactitud, y traída a España para ser entrenada. La mujer la vio con el mismo desprecio de siempre pero la acompañó, en silencio, hasta el hangar. Una vez allí la despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y ella entró al famoso jet privado. La chica no confiaba plenamente en el piloto ni el personal del jet, pero no podía manejarlo ella, así que trató de relajarse lo más que podía, que no era mucho, y vio por la ventana, mientras se elevaba hacia las nubes. Llevaba años sin ver el cielo, la base estaba enterrada a miles de metros bajo tierra, e incluso el oxígeno era distinto allá abajo. El cambio de presión y aire probablemente la harían marearse o incluso vomitar, era lo normal en cualquier ser humano, pero estaba feliz de ver el mundo de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Las dieciocho horas había cumplido su plazo, y los agentes estaban llegando a Chipre. Eran enviados desde su salida a un apartado especial ya que no podían mostrarse por un área pública con los extraños uniformes. La primera en llegar había sido una chica irlandesa, de cabello castaño, lacio con capas, hasta media espalda y flequillo del lado izquierdo hasta la nariz que veía por las ventanas del apartado con sus ojos verde agua que le daban un lindo tono a su piel blanca. Estaba todo rodeado de ventanas pero por fuera era reflectante, por lo que ella veía a todos los que pasaban pero nadie la veía a ella.<br>En eso entró otra chica, dirigida por los guardias que formaban parte de la organización. Lo primero que la Irlandesa captó de ella eran sus ojos azul cielo que veían a todos lados con nerviosismo. Tenía cabello castaño claro, tirando a parecerse color habano, de corte recto y completamente lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, además de flequillo en frente que caía a sus ojos en punta y dos mechones que caían por sus hombros a la altura del pecho.

-Hola, soy Grace Mitchell, de Irlanda ¿y tú? –Le preguntó en inglés, idioma que todo agente manejaba, a la vez que le dedicaba una amigable sonrisa.

-L-Lía Mayer. –respondió con un hilo de voz en tono titubeante y haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Grace notó un acento latino en ella, probablemente español o portugués. Lía apenas le llegaría a los ojos, y eso que Grace era de estatura mediana, además de que tenía un cuerpo bastante delgado, casi frágil, pero seguramente estaría bien entrenada ¿de qué otro modo estaría allí?

-Un gusto conocerte ¿te sientes bien? Estás un poco sonrojada. –Preguntó ella con interés y acercando su mano a la frente de la chica. Esta se alejó un poco al principio pero luego asintió y dejó que revisara su temperatura. –No tienes fiebre, aunque estás un poco fría ¿te sentó mal el viaje en avión? –Lía asintió de nuevo. A Grace le dio algo de ternura, era tan tímida que parecía una niña pequeña. -¿Tienes quince años? –Preguntó, a lo que ella esta vez negó con la cabeza. -¿dieciséis? –preguntó de nuevo, esta vez ella asintió. –pareces más pequeña, yo tengo diecisiete.

A través de preguntas la conoció un poco, y Lía ya no se sentía tan tímida. De vez en cuando sonreía un poco y asentía con más energía, Grace parecía amigable, y le daba confianza además de ser mucho más alegre y gentil que un espía común. Después de unos quince minutos a solas llegaron los agentes alemanes, que de nuevo hicieron que Lía se sintiera incómoda. Los tres se presentaron como Mikury, Clarie y Mathias. La chica mayor, Mikury, parecía alegre aunque se contenía un poco, como todo agente, incluso Grace solía comportarse así con otros agentes, pero no veía razón por la que hacerlo ahora. Mathias en cambio parecía amable pero a la vez distante, como apartado de toda la situación. Clarie era fría, seria, pero no perdía su amabilidad, tal vez era solo una fachada como en la mayoría de casos. Grace les presentó a Lía que saludó con un gesto de cabeza y se sonrojó por estar bajo la mirada de los tres, apartando la vista.

-¿Así que esto es Chipre? –Dijo Mikury viendo por el cristal. –Parece caluroso afuera. –Dijo observando la ciudad a lo lejos, era casi por completo una ciudad portuaria, como una playa enorme. Llena de palmeras, flores exóticas, y turistas, muchos turistas. Mathias soltó un resoplido en modo de risa burlona, a lo que la pelinegra volteó irritada. -¿Te ríes de lo que digo?

-Pareciera que no estudiaste nada en doce años, obviamente hace calor ¿nunca estudiaste geografía? –Preguntó con un tono de superioridad pero sin perder los modales, era casi aterrador ver como se burlaba de ella en tono amable.

-Pues sí, solo que no puse mucha atención. –Respondió confundida, sin estar segura de si debía estar enojada o no, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues en ese momento entraron otros tres agentes. Tres chicas y un chico que fueron entre empujados y lanzados al salón.

-¡Maldición! Sólo tropecé una vez, no era para que me empujaran. –Gritó a la puerta la chica más bajita y de cabello azul amenazando con el puño, mientras recobraba la compostura, y volteaba a ver a los otros un poco sonrojada tanto de timidez como vergüenza por la reciente escenita. –Lo siento, soy Sayori D'Angelo, él es mi hermano…

-Daniel D'Angelo. –Terminó este la oración de su hermana menor que a duras penas le llegaba al cuello. –Subdivisión italiana.

Las otras dos chicas parecían venir aparte. Una tenía cabello corto, por debajo de la línea de sus estrechos hombros y de un color castaño claro que caía en delicadas y bonitas hondas. Su piel era oscura tostada, no bronceada, y lo que más llamaba la atención en ella eran sus ojos: negros, completamente negros. Como un abismo en el que fácilmente te perderías sin encontrar jamás sus pupilas, lo que le daba una mirada profunda y penetrante.

-Margo Soucie, subdivisión francesa. –Dijo ella a manera de presentación. Su expresión era completamente seria, sin ningún atisbo de sonrisa en sus ojos o boca, pero sin llegar a ser insultante o menospreciante.

-Y yo Zenda Davina, también de Francia. –Dijo la otra chica con frialdad, su voz era como un cuchillo, penetrante y cortante. Esta tenía cabello largo hasta las caderas, de color rojo y ojos color morado, que resultaban brillantes, además de piel pálida. También era de la misma estatura que la mayoría, y tenía una complexión bastante desarrollada. Luego de ella se presentaron todos los demás agentes de nuevo para identificarse.

-¿Somos todos? –Preguntó Clarie mientras trataba de recordar la lista de nombres. Daniel sacó del único bolsillo que tenía el uniforme un artefacto parecido a un teléfono celular pero que sólo tenía una pantalla la cual tocó un par de veces haciendo que proyectara la pantalla en el aire. Era un fondo azul con la lista de miembros, incluyendo fotos, nombres y todos los datos que habían dado en el mensaje.

-Falta la chica española, Rocio Darkbloom. –Dijo Daniel tras revisar que estaban los demás. –Supongo que ya vendrá.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que trataron de charlar, aunque era un poco difícil al no haber socializado en años. Grace, Daniel, Mikury y Mathias eran quienes llevaban la conversación a flote, aunque también se les dificultaba un poco. Mientras Clarie, Margo, Sayori y Zenda se limitaban a observar, y Lía estaba casi escondida tras Grace, a quien había adoptado como protectora por lo menos hasta conocer más a los demás. Sayori era más o menos de la estatura de Lía, por lo que no la incomodaba tanto, y fueron capaces de tener una pequeña conversación con lo que descubrieron de su propia boca que era portuguesa. Daniel y Mathias se quejaban de vez en cuando por ser los únicos hombres, y Mikury alegaba que, en términos de fuerza, ella era más "varonil" que ellos dos juntos, aunque tampoco negaba su naturaleza femenina. Finalmente llegó la tan esperada espía faltante, Rocio.

-Soy Rocio Darkbloom, España. –Dijo, de forma breve y cortante. Tuvieron que empezar la retahíla de nombres, apellidos y países de nuevo hasta que todos supieron el nombre de todos.

-¿Alguien sabe a dónde vamos o qué hacemos ahora? –Preguntó Zenda esperando que alguno respondiera, pero nadie tenía idea. Esperaron un par de minutos más antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo para sorpresa de todos. El recién llegado era un hombre de cabello largo y rubio que contrastaba con su piel morena, con una sombra de barba de un par de días y vestido con ropa normal, por su físico formado pero no en exceso parecía un surfista o nadador. Tenía aspecto de estar bastante perdido, pero al verlos les dedicó una sonrisa y abrió los brazos como dando la bienvenida.

-¡Así que ustedes serán mis chicos! ¡Bienvenidos a Chipre! Soy Nick, y seré su guía, mentor, maestro y consejero por los próximos tres días. Ahora vamos, tengo una limo esperando por ustedes y justo ahora no hay mucha gente afuera así que podemos pasar en paz. –Hablaba tan relajado que no parecía para nada un agente, y tenía un leve acento portugués

Nadie hizo ningún comentario, toda la situación era bastante rara, y el tipo solo aumentaba su rareza en un veinte por ciento. Lo siguieron hacia la salida principal sin nadie que los volteara a ver y abordaron una limosina ridículamente grande. De nuevo, ni una palabra, solo miradas estudiando a sus futuros compañeros por los siguientes tres meses. No tardaron más de diez minutos en detenerse, les abrieron la puerta y vieron dónde se hospedarían. Era una casa de playa como de revista, de un blanco inmaculado y con un aspecto bastante fresco. Desde donde estaban podían ver que en la parte trasera de la casa había una piscina, un par de mesas de playa con sombrillas y una puerta de vidrio por la que se entraba y salía de la casa. Entraron por la puerta principal mientras Nick les daba algunas indicaciones sobre la casa, les señaló el piso de arriba donde estaban las habitaciones. Solo había dos habitaciones, pero éstas tenían tres literas cada una, así que se instalaron de forma que Mathias y Daniel quedaron solos en una de ellas. Y en la otra se instalaron todas las chicas aunque, con ayuda de Mikury y Zenda, movieron una de las literas de la otra habitación. Lo de "chicas y chicos" no era tanto por ellos o por incomodidad, sino porque eran órdenes de la agencia. No les gustaba que entre ellos desarrollaran relaciones amistosas, mucho menos amorosas, pero ya en Japón se librarían de ellos y sus malditas reglas. Tras medio ordenar sus camas y pertenencias, fueron llamados al comedor que era el único lugar decente para llevar a cabo una reunión en toda la casa.

-¿Y qué tal sus cuartos? ¿Qué les parece la casa? –preguntó animadamente su guía.

-Esto no es una base. –Fue lo único que Rocio dijo mientras veía al hombre.

-Así es, la base está un poco más refundida en la ciudad, aquí es donde llevamos a cabo congresos internacionales y reuniones. Los trajimos aquí porque su misión es más difícil de lo que creen, deben aprender a comportarse con naturalidad.

-¿Qué quiere decir? Nos comportamos como cualquiera. –Dijo confundida Sayori a lo que Nick respondió con una risa cortada.

-Un adolescente normal no habría bajado de su habitación hasta después de dos o tres minutos. Un adolescente normal no se sienta tan firme, ni tiene sus mesas sobre la mesa, ni se interesaría en nada de lo que estoy diciendo. Estaría… más o menos como ese chico –Dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia Mathias que apenas lo veía y no estaba interesado en lo que hablaba. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mathias Kirschner, dieciséis años, Alemania. –respondió este automáticamente.

-Exacto, eso es lo que pasa con ustedes, ningún adolescente se presentaría así. Solo diría "Soy Mathias" o tal vez, como mucho incluiría su apellido. Nada más, si les preguntan su edad o país entonces responden. Deben aprender a convivir con otros jóvenes sin parecer tensos, relajarse, sonreír ¿entienden? –La mayoría asintió con la cabeza aunque dudando.

-Bien, la primera parte de su enseñanza será buscar ropa normal para que se quiten esos condenados uniformes. De seguro están muriendo de calor. Pero no podemos hasta que sea de noche, contacté al centro comercial para que nos dejen entrar cuando cierren, no puedo llevarlos con esa ropa y tampoco es que parezcan muy normales. Mientras tanto, les explicaré un poco más de lo que pasará cuando lleguen a Japón.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ta dannn! ¿qué les parece ahora que saben a qué se enfrentan?<br>Espero los complazca porque tenía años de no escribir algo tan largo ¡Casi 4000 palabras!**

**En fin, siento si no interpreté bien a algún OC, me lo pueden poner en un review o mensaje privado, soy bastante nueva en esto de las historias con OCs ajenos. Gracias por leerme, actualizaré pronto, lo prometo.**

**Por cierto, algunas aclaraciones:**

**-Los OC de intercambio entrarán en escena hasta el 4to capítulo (siento hacerlos esperar).  
>-Las descripciones las cambio un poco, es decir, no les doy solo copy paste si no que les agrego palabras o las pongo poco a poco, espero no le moleste a nadie.<br>-Como se podrán dar cuenta, mi forma de narración es un poco extraña. Suelo escribir siempre en tercera persona pero alternando el "punto de vista"... como que elijo un protagonista para cada escena y desde lo que este piensa voy escribiendo. Espero no los confunda ^^'**

**Algunas preguntas, para quienes quieran:**

**¿Se esperaban una misión tan "sencilla"? (que ni lo es tanto, pero ya irán viendo)  
>Quitando a sus propios OC ¿Cuál fue su favorito? (es más para saber si los estoy personificando bien)<br>¿Quiénes serán los cuatro estudiantes con IQ sobresaliente?**

**Y eso es todo ¡Un abrazo para todos! ¡Chau!**


	3. Capítulo III: Sonríe un poco más

**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.  
>Los personajes de Mikury, Lía, Zenda, Margo, Mathias, Clarie, Grace y Rocio no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivas creadoras.<br>Solo me pertenece la trama de la historia, Daniel, Sayori, Nick y otros personajes no recurrentes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<br>Sonríe un poco más**

-Para empezar, les explicaré como es su programa de intercambio. -Empezó a decir Nick retomando el tema. -En Japón no hay muchas familias dispuestas a aceptar a un miembro internacional, sobretodo porque suelen tener costumbres estrictas y marcadas que no sabrían seguir, así que muchos programas son conjuntos. Es decir que ustedes y algunos otros adolescentes se estarán quedando en una misma casa e irán a la misma academia aunque no tendrán nada que ver uno con el otro. Es como un internado pero con la escuela aparte, esto les facilita mucho porque no tendrán que buscar excusas para reunirse aunque deben ser muy sigilosos para que sus otros compañeros de intercambio no sospechen. Allá tendrán solamente una supervisora que se estará quedando con ustedes, las reglas de allá se las explicará ella.

Todos seguían sentados alrededor de la mesa de comedor, aunque ahora estaban comiendo pues los sirvientes se les habían acercado para saber que comerían. No estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de atenciones, normalmente todo lo que comían estaba basado en una estricta dieta para no bajar su rendimiento físico y mental.

-Sobre la misión, solo se los explicaron a nivel general, pero está más organizado de lo que aparenta. Para empezar tengo aquí –Dijo señalando una tabla electrónica. –los puestos y jerarquía que tendrán. –Todos se vieron unos a otros sorprendidos. –Sí, así es, tenemos un capitán, subcapitán y todas esas cosas. Oh, bueno –Dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendido. –más bien una capitana: Clarie Mechnik, has sido nombrada Capitana de la misión. –Clarie ahogó una exclamación y vio sorprendida a su guía. -Tus responsabilidades: debes velar por el éxito de la misión en todo momento. Aprobar las estrategias, dar órdenes y guiar al equipo. Debes tener gran liderazgo y ser capaz de sobrellevar la misión de forma objetiva, sin dejar que tus sentimientos se interpongan. Lo más importante es saber tratar con todo tipo de personas para evitar conflictos dentro del equipo.

La chica se veía sorprendida pero asintió sin dudarlo un instante, se sentía bien recibir un cargo superior, y no le venía nada mal.

-Subcapitán, –continuó Nick –Mathias Kirschner. Responsabilidades: Suplente del capitán en casos extremos. Llevar el control de todos los integrantes del equipo y asegurarse de su lealtad a la misión y compromiso con el plan. Además en caso de que la lealtad de un miembro flaquee, debe informar a la agencia de inmediato.

El rubio sonrió, complacido, y con un cierto brillo en los ojos. Era un trabajo bastante bueno para él, siendo experto en persuasión y con lo fácil que se le daba analizar a las personas.

-Informante, Grace Mitchell, debes recopilar los informes de cada miembro y enviarlos cada domingo a la base de la AEEM, donde serán filtrados y analizados. Obtendrás respuestas cada vez que se presente algún hallazgo relevante. Además a ti serán enviados cualquier tipo de mensajes, como cambios de órdenes, advertencias o informes y tú eres la encargada de comunicarlo a tus compañeros.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa, no tenía ni idea de por qué la habían elegido pero tampoco le molestaba un poco de responsabilidad. Además le daría una excusa para conocer más a sus compañeros.

-Estratega oficial, Sayori D'Angelo –La peliazul casi se cae de su silla. –responsabilidades: Reunir a todos los estrategas de la misión y con sus ideas y las propias, crear la estrategia y línea de plan a seguir, cambiarlos si estos se desvían o fallan. Necesita la aprobación del capitán a menos que sean situaciones bajo presión o que se requiera gran velocidad, en ese caso podrá actuar y dar órdenes al equipo. También tienen una Técnica, que es la encargada de recopilar toda la información posible de personas, lugares y todo lo que sea utilizable. Es parecido al cargo de informante pero debe guardar todo en una base de datos para que sea más fácil llegar a encontrar a los chicos que buscamos. Esta será Mikury Tremn.

-¡Bien! –Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, era la más emocionada por la misión y recibir un cargo, el que fuese, la emocionaba bastante. Además su conocimiento en tecnología la ayudaría mucho, todo especialista en armas tenía como segundo hogar la tecnología.

-Daniel D'Angelo también tiene un puesto. –Dijo el rubio. –Parece que eres el único que queda en armas, así que tú fuiste elegido como Ingeniero General, Debes hacer una revisión del estado de las armas cada dos semanas, además debes hacer las modificaciones que creas necesarias y velar por el mejor rendimiento de estas.

Daniel parecía emocionado, le encantaba ver el trabajo de otros armamentistas, y podría revisar las armas de sus compañeros creadas en bases distintas a la suya.

-Hay un último cargo, pero no es tan necesario en su caso. Es el Administrador de Suministros, que en este caso sería Lía Mayer. Normalmente es quien envía mensajes sobre qué suministros necesitan y los reparte con equidad. –Lía negó un par de veces, muy sonrojada y con expresión de nerviosismo. –Oye tranquila, tu cargo no es ni siquiera necesario. No tendrás ninguna responsabilidad, creo que solo fue para llenar espacio.

La castaña se calmó un poco pero no quería ese cargo, prefería dejarlo a alguien más, quien fuera. Ella no quería sobresalir, solo seguir a su equipo y ser útil en algo.

-Prácticamente son solo seis cargos, los que no recibieron ninguno no se preocupen, tienen suficiente con todo el trabajo por hacer. Ahora, recuerden que durante cada semana deben tomar vídeos, fotos y recopilar información sobre posibles reclutas. Además deben mantener buenas notas o el programa de intercambio los enviará de vuelta.

Esta fue la conclusión de la reunión, todos se pusieron de pie y, tras dar las gracias por la comida, fueron a las habitaciones.

-¿Quiénes prefieren quedarse en las camas de abajo? –Preguntó Clarie viendo a sus compañeras de habitación. Lía levantó la mano, y Clarie asintió sonriendo. -¿Alguien más?

-hummm… yo. –Dijo Margo tomando su mochila y moviéndola a una de las literas de abajo. Las demás en su mayoría no tenían inconveniente, así que Mikury y Grace tomaron las otras dos. El resto de chicas subieron sus cosas y se acomodaron un poco. Nadie traía gran cosa, solo objetos personales. Eran la única generación de espías que había estado tanto tiempo encerrada en una base, así que habían logrado desarrollar intereses artísticos por lo que Lía y Sayori llevaban sus respectivos violines.

-¿También tocas? –Preguntó Sayori bajando de un salto de su litera para caer junto a Lía que asintió sonriendo un poco mientras le mostraba su violín que era casi del color de su cabello, Sayori había estudiado bastante sobre instrumentos, así que sabía que era de buena calidad y lo tenía bien cuidado. También ella sacó su instrumento, que era negro mate con cuerdas plateadas, la única herencia dejada por sus padres, estuviesen donde estuviesen. -¿En qué música te especializas?

Lía tomó su violín y lo puso entre su hombro y su barbilla, mientras tomaba el arco y empezaba a rozar las cuerdas del violín. La melodía que surgió era clásica, El Lago de los Cisnes de Tchaikovsky, una de las favoritas de Sayori, que tomó su violín y tocó acompañándola. El sonido de ambos instrumentos empezó a llenar toda la casa, y las otras chicas prestaban atención, algunas desde sus camas y otras se acercaban un poco a escuchar. La violinistas no se inmutaban, pues estaban tan sumidas en la música que no les preocupaba, Lía tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no se fijaba en la atención que le prestaban. También los chicos se habían acercado, Mathias estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta escuchando con los ojos cerrados, y Daniel se había sentado en una de las camas sonriendo. La melodía era melancólica pero tenía un toque de esperanza, el sonido los envolvía a todos, y conmovía a cada uno a su modo. La peliazul recordaba que antes de todo lo de la AEEM había visto la obra con sus padres, y, como cada vez que tocaba la melodía, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Lía se balanceaba mientras tocaba, para ella esa melodía tenía algo mágico, parecía fantasiosa. La castaña tenía buena técnica y le daba un toque tierno a la canción con los matices que tocaba, mientras que la otra le ponía mucho sentimiento. Sonaban bien a dúo, serían sus personalidades parecidas pero con diferentes historias, o la interpretación que cada una le daba a la canción. Esta llegaba a su final, y terminando con largas notas sostenidas ambas regresaron al mundo que las rodeaba. Lía sonrió al principio, hasta que se dio cuenta de la cantidad de ojos posados en ellas, entonces entró en pánico y guardó su violín con las manos temblorosas y su rostro excesivamente sonrojado. La italiana también estaba sonrojada pero mantuvo su sonrisa, le encantaba conocer más músicos, y jamás había tocado a dueto. En eso entró Nick, su guía, y aplaudió con una sonrisa en su rostro, la mayoría hizo lo mismo.

-Lástima que no hay un piano. –se quejó Grace, y Zenda asintió.

-De hecho hay uno en el ático, pero pueden investigarlo después. –Dijo Nick sonriendo, el hecho de que tuvieran un pasatiempo ya era bastante progreso, casi todo adolescente sabe tocar un instrumento, jugar un deporte o como mínimo gusta de leer o jugar videojuegos. –Ahora los necesito a todos abajo, ya casi es de noche y tenemos que ir a comprar su ropa para el tiempo que estarán allá.

Todos bajaron tal como dijo Nick, y entraron de nuevo en la limosina. Empezaban a sentirse más cómodos juntos, y ya empezaban a hablar un poco más.

-¿Por qué crees que fuiste elegida estratega oficial? –preguntó Mathias a Sayori que se había sentado entre él y Clarie.

-No lo sé, no creí que me fueran a dar ningún cargo. –Respondió esta aún confusa mientras veía al chico que le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas amables.

-Yo lo sé –Dijo Mikury desde el lado contrario al suyo. –Eligen al estratega, técnico e ingeniero según su rendimiento en todos sus años. El resto es más bien por acuerdo general, ver si reúnen las características necesarias según su actitud y personalidad. Supongo que Sayori es la estratega con la calificación más alta.

-En realidad no –Dijo Daniel que ya sostenía su proyector para enseñarles a los demás. –Nuestro rendimiento está calificado con números del cero al veinte. Grace y Zenda tienen diecinueve punto cinco ambas, Sayori tiene un diecinueve punto siete, lo que la hace segunda más alta en estrategia. Rocio tiene un 20 sólido, pero creo que esto tiene algo que ver con la antigua traición de España.

-De nuevo con eso, ni siquiera nos cuentan la historia completa. Pero no me molesta, creo que podemos hacer un buen equipo ¿no?–dijo Rocio viendo la pantalla proyectada mientras Sayori sonreía y asentía.

-Oye Daniel ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a programar una de esas? Serviría bastante para mi cargo, parece que tienes números más altos que yo.

-El mejor, según esto, es Mathias, pero como fue elegido para subcapitán, los otros cargos fueron pasados a nosotros. Pero claro, te ayudaré, es bastante simple –El chico empezó a explicarle a Mikury como funcionaba mientras ella prestaba atención, era muy lista en lo que se refería a su campo de trabajo.

-¿Segunda de la clase, eh? –Siguió Mathias con su interrogatorio.

-Me distraigo con facilidad –se excusó Sayori, aunque no le dolía estar como segunda. -¿Tú por qué crees que obtuviste tu cargo Clarie? –Preguntó a la chica a su lado.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, no creo que me hayan visto interactuar con más personas jamás. Pero ha de ser cosa de ellos. –La chica estaba mucho más desenvuelta que en la tarde, ahora sonreía y conversaba con los demás. Probablemente sí sería una gran líder aunque no lo supiese.

Llegaron al famoso centro comercial, uno común y corriente con suficientes tiendas de ropa como para que cada uno investigara varias de ellas. Estaban a punto de salir corriendo a ver todo pero Nick los detuvo.

-¡Momento, eh! Que no es así como así. Aún debo decirles varias cosas: primero, estas tarjetas –sacó un montón de tarjetas de su chaqueta –serán su forma de comprar lo que sea de ahora en adelante –empezó a repartirlas. –Tiene capacidad ilimitada pero úsenla con sabiduría y sin sobrepasarse. Segundo, no sólo venimos a comprar ropa, les traje a alguien que me ayudará con esta tarea de convertirlos en adolescentes –tras él salieron dos mujeres jóvenes de unos veintitantos, la primera de cabello rojo intenso y piel blanca que los veía con una amplia sonrisa mientras que la otra de cabello rubio los estudiaba de pies a cabeza con una mueca, las dos estaban maquilladas y bien vestidas. También había un joven, de la misma edad, de cabello rubio y también maquillado sin exagerar.

-Les presento a Tania –señaló a la pelirroja –Allison y Luke. –El último, sonriendo, los saludó enérgicamente con la mano. –Serán sus asesores mientras compran, para su misión digamos que… puede que necesiten persuadir un poco a los chicos que necesitamos, y no nos vendría nada mal que llegaran a una relación un poco más allá de la amistad, así que estos chicos, que son unos genios, resaltarán lo mejor de ustedes.

La mayoría de chicos se sorprendió por sus palabras e incluso se sonrojaron, pero antes de tener tiempo de algo más fueron separados en tres grupos.

Allison, la rubia, se llevó a Margo, Lía, Daniel y Mikury, y entraron a una de las tiendas, ambientada en estilo rústico pero que tenía casi todo estilo de ropa.

-¡Bienvenidos, chicos, al templo de la sabiduría! –Dijo con un toque teatral en su voz mientras alzaba las manos mostrándoles el lugar. –A ver, los elegí porque todos ustedes tienen tanto potencial, pero deben aprender a sacarlo ¿okay? Ahora, empezaré contigo. –Tomó a Lía por la muñeca mientras esta empezaba a temblar de nerviosismo. Allison la arrastró por un par de percheros y closets, escogiendo prendas hasta llegar a los vestidores, donde casi empujó a Lía y le puso lo que había elegido frente a su mano.

Lía se sentía demasiado nerviosa, no le gustaba que se le acercaran tan bruscamente, pero no la culpaba, debía ser parte de su personalidad. Se cambió, y se vio al espejo, llevaba unos shorts de mezclilla clara, a medio muslo y algo ajustados, una blusa azul turquesa de mangas cortas adornada por una cadena fina con un dije de delfín, que ella misma había elegido, y unas zapatillas blancas. Salió del vestidor sonrojada y viendo a sus pies, Allison se cubrió la boca mientras parpadeaba mil veces, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ay, mi niña! Te ves preciosa, semejante potencial desperdiciado con esos uniformes. –Era bastante dramática a decir verdad, pero en efecto Lía se veía más tierna de lo que ya era con esa ropa.

En lo que ella se había estado cambiando ya había otros dos vestidores ocupados, solo Mikury seguía libre pero estaba revisando uno de los percheros. Salió entonces Daniel, que llevaba unos jeans color negro pero gastado, una camisa cuadriculada color gris sobre una camiseta lisa color azul. También llevaba zapatillas vans color gris.

-¡Apuesto! Me encanta, tienes un toque de príncipe encantador ¿sabes? Eres todo sonrisas y amabilidad, seguro que conquistas a más de alguna. –Dijo guiñándole el ojo y con una sonrisa de nuevo. Se abrió otro vestidor, esta vez fue Margo quien salió. Llevaba unas calzas negras que llegaban debajo de los tobillos pero las cubría con botas de combate, distintas a las de antes pero igual de cómodas para ella. También llevaba una blusa de mangas cortas color gris con un diseño gastado de la torre Eiffel.

-¡Me encanta! Tienes un aspecto exótico, y tus delgados y estrechos hombros se ven tan hermosos con ese tipo de blusas. ¿Tú ya tienes algo, segura que no quieres que te ayude? –Preguntó a Mikury.

-Creo que lo tengo. –Dijo entrando a uno de los vestidores. Salió con una chaqueta de mezclilla que le llega hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo, una blusa color negro sin mangas, y jeans gastados con las rodillas y parte de las piernas bajas desgarradas, también llevaba zapatillas estilo converse color negro con cordones negros.

-Tienes buen ojo, querida. –Maldición, ese comentario sonaba tan mal cuando lo dabas frente a una chica con un ojo cubierto. –Me gusta tu estilo, un poro rebelde pero sin exagerar. ¿Lo que tienes bajo la blusa es un collar? –preguntó notando un bultito que sobresalía en su pecho. Esta lo sacó, era un collar en forma de corazón hecho de plata. –Déjalo afuera, hace destacar tu sonrisa. –Mikury sonrió, no es que le encantase esto de comprar, no era super femenina ni nada, pero si podía hacerlo a su modo estaba bastante bien. Pero su sonrisa desapareció un momento, el collar tenía las letras "M F" y era lo único que llevaba siempre desde los cinco años. Pero nunca le explicaron por qué la "F" aunque siempre supuso que sería algún segundo nombre, su nombre siempre había sido "Mikury Tremn" no tenía idea de si había otro nombre u otro apellido. –Ahora les explico, hasta donde yo sé, deben tratar de llegar a algo más con ciertos chicos, así que les enseñaré a usar lo mejor que cada uno tiene. Tú –dijo señalando a Lía. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-L-Lía –Dijo con un hilillo de voz tembloroso.

-¡Lía! Ven aquí preciosa, tu arma es tan sutil que estoy segura de que no la notas, y es tu ternura. Esa timidez hará que te lluevan chicos que querrán protegerte siempre. Tus ojos son preciosos, no bajes tanto la mirada.

La castaña se sonrojó y desvió su mirada, odiaba que le prestaran tanta atención.

-ahora, ¿tu nombre?

-Margo. –Respondió esta.

-Como ya dije, tienes un look exótico, son pocas las chicas en Japón con la piel en ese tono, y tus ojos me encantan, úsalos, son tu vía de comunicación. Cualquiera se pierde en ellos, pero sonríe un poco más. –La chica ya empezaba a ignorarla, no le importaba sinceramente, pero captó también otra mirada, el chico, Daniel, la observaba desde que había salido del vestidor. La hizo sentir un poco incómoda, pero no le prestó atención. La mujer seguía hablando.

-¿Daniel, verdad? –él asintió. –Esa sonrisa me encanta, y tus ojos son preciosos, pero creo que podríamos darle un toque más a tu rostro ¿usas lentes de contacto, verdad? –asintió sorprendido de que lo hubiese notado. –No los uses siempre, creo que unos lentes de marco grueso te vendrían fantásticos. Prueba estos –dijo pasándole unos. Él se sacó las lentillas y se probó los anteojos. -¡Genial! Úsalos de vez en cuando, y sigue sonriendo así. Y tú…

-Mikury.

-Ah, claro. ¿Por qué no descubres ese ojo? –Empezó a acercarse a ella, pero MIkury retrocedió sosteniendo su mechón de cabello.

-¡No! E-es parte de mi estilo. –Dijo inventando lo primero que se le ocurrió haciendo que a todos los presentes les resbalara una gotita por la sien, Allison suspiró en resignación.

-Ok, pero son de un color precioso… en fin, creo que tu cabello y complexión se combinan muy bien. Si puedes, coquetea con tu cabello, retuércelo, juega con él. –Dijo ella, no es que fueran a seguir sus consejos, pero tampoco les hacía ningún daño.

Por otro lado Luke se había llevado a Grace, Mathias y Sayori. Estos ya habían elegido su ropa y les tocaba la parte de "armas físicas". La palabra "armas" era una completa burla, sobretodo aplicándolo al entorno en el que ellos habían crecido.

-Mathias, tienes un look de chico rockero, un poco rebelde pero caballeroso. Me gusta, y esa mirada úsala, se te da genial el estilo de "no me importa pero seré amable". –El hombre definitivamente no era heterosexual, y también definitivamente estaba encantado con Mathias, quien se alejaba y trataba de evitar cualquier contacto con él aunque no dejaba de lado sus modales. Llevaba una camisa negra, pantalones de mezclilla azul, unos vans negros y una bufanda azul. Además tenía una sudadera negra en el brazo, aunque por el calor prefería no llevarla. –Grace, cielo, tienes los ojos más preciosos que haya visto en mi vida. Y tu sonrisa es encantadora, solo tienes que pestañear más. –Dijo haciendo gestos de todo lo que iba diciendo, cuando pestañeó tanto Grace como Sayori se desternillaron de la risa, y Luke las acompañó. Mathias analizaba la escena, era raro para él ver este tipo de personas, que ríen a carcajada abierta, y bromean, pero también sonrió.

Grace llevaba una blusa de holanes en varios colores pastel, un chaleco de mezclilla sin abotonar, jeans negros y zapatos de tela color beige. Los tonos de la blusa resaltaban sus ojos verde agua, así que supuso que Luke tendría algo de razón.

-Ahora tú Sayori, sé que eres bajita, pero eso, tu tono de piel y tus ojos grandes te dan un toque infantil y tierno. Tal vez, si sabes usarlo, puede ser una buena herramienta. Me encanta que lleves el cabello corto, resalta la forma de tu rostro. –La chica sonrió aunque toda su cara estaba roja, se le salieron un par de risitas y empezó a carcajearse de nuevo.

Por último estaba el grupo de Tania, compuesto por Clarie, Rocio y Zenda. Tania era amable y dulce, así que a las chicas no les costó tanto adaptarse a ella.

-Zenda, sonríe un poco más, me encantaría ver tu sonrisa por lo menos una vez. –La chica trató de forzar una sonrisa pero no fue muy bien.

-¿Y si piensas en algo o alguien que te haga sentir bien? –Dijo Clarie, ayudando a su compañera. –Sé que puede ser difícil, pero tal vez con un sentimiento o algo que te guste.

La chica empezó a recordar su melodía favorita en piano, y pensó en la probabilidad de tocar el piano de la casa más tarde, y eso la hizo sonreír, tenía una sonrisa muy linda, solo costaba sacarla a la luz. Llevaba puesto un short de flores de distintos colores y una camiseta sin mangas y con rayas azules y blancas.

-Hermosa –dijo maravillada Tania –tienes esa sonrisa y tu cabello, amo el cabello rojo. –Dijo mientras sacudía su cabello con su mano y hacía sonreír a las tres. Rocio llevaba shorts de mezclilla, un top negro, zapatillas converse negras, y un collar con la letra H.

-Contigo Rocio, no quiero que resaltes tu cuerpo o tu altura, más bien me gustaría que, si tienes algún evento formal, si pudieses resaltar tus ojos con sombras oscuras sería hermoso. Y ve a los ojos a todo el que te hable, tienes una mirada muy comunicativa.

Rocio dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa de lado y asintió con la cabeza. Clarie tenía puesta una blusa de manga larga color lila con el cuello estilo peter pan color beige al igual que las mangas. También llevaba un chaleco tejido color negro, leggins negros, una falda con holanes en tono pastel un poco arriba de la rodilla y botines negros muy cómodos.

-Clarie, tienes un aspecto delicado, soñador, casi angelical, probablemente por el cabello y los ojos, que por cierto tienen un brillo agradable. Creo que cualquiera que te ve se da cuenta de que eres una gran amiga, pero debes sacar también tu lado extrovertido, ser más confiada en lo que haces y dices. Las tres son preciosas, solo tienen que aprender que el mundo allá afuera no les hará daño, pueden soltarse más y dejarse llevar.

Cuando todos terminaron se reunieron de nuevo con Nick, que le tendió a cada uno una cajita con un Smartphone.

-Estos son para ustedes, todo adolescente tiene una vida social a través de estos aparatos, entren en redes sociales y hablen con personas, por lo menos entre ustedes, sería un buen inicio.

Finalmente regresaron de nuevo a la casa de playa, directo a sus habitaciones y con varias bolsas llenas de ropa en el mismo estilo que la de ese día. La mayoría cayó a los brazos de Morfeo en los primeros quince minutos, pero una chica no podía dormir. Estaba sentada sobre su cama y veía a través de la ventana con sus ojos verde grisáceo, observaba la luna y el mar que se movía con suavidad y la arrullaba. Se movió un poco haciendo que su cama rechinara, y la chica que estaba en la litera superior, justo al lado de ella, se moviera un poco, era la que había pasado toda la vida en su misma base pero nunca hablaban, Mikury.

-¿Te sientes mal? –Preguntó la pelinegra sentándose y viendo a Clarie con interrogación.

-No, no te preocupes, solo… -Clarie suspiró, y antes de darse cuenta, sintió el peso de alguien en su cama. Mikury se había pasado a su lado y se sentó con ella viendo también a la ventana.

-¿Nervios? –le preguntó en tono suave, tanto por delicadeza como por consideración al resto de las chicas que dormía profundamente. Clarie asintió, no sabía qué tan difícil iba a ser su misión, y ya empezaba a sentir la presión de ser la capitana. –No te preocupes, lo digo de verdad, creo que puedes mantener esto bajo control. –Mikury extendió su brazo y lo pasó alrededor de los hombros de Clarie mientras la estrechaba hacia sí en un gesto protector y maternal.

-¿Tú no tienes nervios? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-No en realidad, los tenía pero desde que Daniel me ayudó y me explicó como programar esa cosa me di cuenta de que –Bajó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos –tal vez no estoy tan sola como creí. Tenerlos a todos me da confianza, sé que cualquiera de estos chicos me ayudaría sin importar qué, porque también ellos sienten esta presión y también ellos comprenden lo que es ser un espía, agente o como quieras llamarlo.

-Gracias Mikury, -dijo la chica de ojos verdes recostando su cabeza en el brazo de su nueva amiga. –eres mucho más amable de lo que creí ¿sabes? Ojalá hubiésemos hablado más en la base.

-Alguna vez oí en momentos de dificultad, las personas se reúnen, crean lazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por hoy ¿qué les parece el primer día de entrenamiento? Solo queda un día entero y el último viaje en avión antes de que empiece la verdadera misión, y creo que trataré de poner todo eso en un solo capítulo, que hasta ahora me he tardado por descripciones y vestuario.<strong>

**Siento no poder responder a sus reviews uno por uno, pero quiero que sepan que siempre los leo y me encanta que me digan que está mal o bien en cuanto a sus ocs y en cuanto a la historia. Como respuesta general y dato que olvidé mencionar, es que la mayoría serán bastante fríos y reservados, pues así fueron criados, pero se irán desenvolviendo durante la historia. Como ya vieron hoy ya tuvimos varias revelaciones ;)**

**Unas preguntitas:**

**-¿Qué opinan de los estilistas? (no puedo dejar de amar a Luke, lo siento XD)  
>-¿Les gusta el compañerismo y los lazos que empiezan a crear entre ellos?<br>-¿Tendrá algo que ver la famosa "traición de España" con su misión?  
>-¿Están muy largos los capítulos?<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, y sigan dejando reviews que me fascinan ¡Chau! ¡Un abrazo a todas/todos!**


	4. Capítulo IV: ¿Tienes miedo?

**Inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solamente la idea del fic, y los personajes Sayori, Nick y Daniel.**

**Capítulo IV  
>¿Tienes miedo?<strong>

-Más encorvada, bien, ahora deja de prestarme atención, piensa en cualquier otra cosa, tararea si quieres. –Rocio dejó de escuchar las palabras de Nick y se concentró en sus pensamientos que divagaban entre su pasado y la emoción del futuro cercano. –Excelente. –Fue lo único que escuchó decir a Nick cuando regresó al mundo y sonrió, lo había logrado, comportarse con naturalidad. –Entonces ya tenemos a Mathias, Grace, Daniel, Mikury, Sayori y ahora Rocio. Es un buen avance para el par de horas que llevamos.

Habían pasado toda la mañana recibiendo lecciones de su curso inventado "Cómo ser un adolescente", ya con tantas instrucciones no parecía en realidad algo natural. A Rocio le había costado un poco, pero por fin lo había logrado. En el caso de Mathias había sido cosa de nada, siempre había tenido ese desinterés por la vida, en el caso de Mikury y Grace había sido promedio, por lo menos ellas sí sonreían y MIkury se distraía con facilidad al igual que Sayori, con esta última el problema había sido presentarse. Era el turno de Zenda, que tuvo algunos problemas en la parte de presentación, era demasiado fría, pero para ignorar no estaba tan mal. Luego, casi sin dificultad, pasó Margo, que fácilmente ignoraba a quien le hablase, y logró parecer lo suficientemente amable para poder presentarse sin hacer temblar a una persona normal. Clarie estaba más nerviosa, pero tampoco se le dificultó, las presentaciones fueron su fortaleza. Lía era un tembloroso manojo de nervios, apenas podía pronunciar su nombre aunque bajaba tanto la vista que lo de prestar atención no fue un problema para ella.

-Sólo trata de que sea audible, no importa si tartamudeas –dijo Nick por enésima vez, por más que trataban no lograban escuchar el nombre de Lía.

-L-L-Lía M-Mayer –dijo de nuevo, casi en un susurro pero más alto que las últimas ocho veces.

-Bien, ahora un poco menos de tartamudeo –Dijo Nick sonriendo, definitivamente era paciente.

-Lía M-Mayer –dijo por fin con un poco de seguridad.

-¡Bien! –Nick tomó a la chica por los hombros y la alzó de emoción, mientras ella entraba en un ataque de pánico y se petrificaba. -¡Ay no! Lo siento. –se disculpó bajándola de nuevo y arrepentido de su acto. Lía, roja hasta la raíz del cabello, caminó hacia el resto de sus compañeros con movimientos torpes y rígidos. –Han avanzado tanto que no me lo creo, de verdad son los mejores agentes que he conocido. Tenemos vestimenta, actitudes y vida social, ahora quiero explicarles sobre la vida académica.

Después de horas y horas en las que les habló de cómo funcionaba el sistema de las clases, materias y calificaciones, lograron comprender todo. No parecía fácil ser un adolescente:

-Levantarse a las 6:00 am*  
>-Alistarse y comer en una hora<br>-Recibir clases de 7:00 am a 2:30 pm  
>-Hacer tareas, proyectos en investigaciones<br>-Mantener una vida social aceptablemente activa  
>-Dedicarse a sus hobbies<br>-Una clase extracurricular como mínimo dos veces a la semana de 2:30 pm a 4:00 pm  
>-Practicar algún deporte o mantener una dieta balanceada<br>-Cuidar el aspecto personal  
>-Crearmantener relaciones amistosas y amorosas  
>-Ayudar con las tareas domésticas<br>-Tener buenas notas  
>-Mantener a sus mascotas, ayudar a hermanos menores<br>-Mantener una buena relación con sus padres

Una infinidad de cosas, demasiado para una sola persona, aunque ellos se evitarían todo lo relacionado con la familia. Comparado con todo eso, ser un espía parecía relativamente fácil, pero ser un adolescente se presentaba más divertido. Algunos ya sentían la emoción de su próximo inicio, por fin sabrían cómo era la vida para las personas comunes y corrientes. Los que tenían cargos empezaban a notar también el exceso de todo lo que tendrían que combinar, si ser una cosa parecía difícil no digamos un espía-adolescente.

El ambiente era más agradable entre ellos, así que en una hora libre que tuvieron mientras Nick atendía a la embajada Holandesa que llegaba a revisar la base de Chipre, todos subieron al ático. Era del tamaño horizontal de la casa, así que era bastante extenso, apenas tenía un par de ventanas por lo que encendieron la luz dejando ver paredes hechas de ladrillo, docenas de estanterías con libros, armas, artefactos y fluidos de dudosa procedencia. En el centro de todo había un precioso piano de cola aunque todo de madera color café oscuro, estaba algo empolvado pero seguía siendo precioso. Lía y Sayori habían subido sus violines, y Rocio llevaba una guitarra acústica en la que nadie se había fijado hasta ahora. La primera en acercarse al instrumento había sido la pelirroja de ojos morados, Zenda, que se sentó en el banquillo de madera y dejó caer sus dedos con delicadeza y tocó algunas notas.

_Fa#, si, sol…_

-¿conoces esta? –preguntó Rocio al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo y empezaba a tocar los acordes de Yellow de Coldplay. Zenda empezó a acompañarla con acordes y florituras y cuando empezó la letra su voz salió a flote. Cantaba maravilloso, su voz era suave y cálida pero melancólica. En el coro Lía empezó a tocar notas largas y sostenidas con su violín, dándole más intensidad a la canción o más suavidad. Era una versión preciosa de la canción, acústica pero con tanto sentimiento. Todos estaban sentados en el suelo o recostados en la pared, disfrutando de la música que les brindaban sus amigas. Cuando terminaron todos aplaudieron haciéndolas sonrojar.

-No sabía que tocabas guitarra, Rocio –Mencionó Clarie sonriendo a la chica.

-Oh, toco casi todo lo que se pueda tocar. –Respondió ésta sonriendo y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Y tampoco sabía que Zenda cantaba y tocaba tan bien. –Siguió la capitana, esta solamente sonrió y agradeció con un gesto de cabeza.

-Grace también toca el piano. –dijo Lía en un murmullo sorprendiendo a todos, era la oración más larga que habían logrado sacarle hasta ahora.

-Sí, toco un poco, pero estoy bastante oxidada –dijo Grace sonriendo –No recuerdo mucho, había una canción que escuchaba de niña. –Se sentó y empezó a tocar una melodía, parecía una canción de cuna.

-¡Once upon a december! –dijo Sayori emocionada. –Es de la película "Anastasia", la de la princesa rusa, me encanta esa canción, y la película, creo que la veíamos cuando… -se detuvo, no quería hablar sobre su pasado.

Grace tocaba con delicadeza, la canción era preciosa, daba un ambiente navideño y un poco misterioso. Varios chicos reconocían la canción y la película, por lo menos como un recuerdo lejano. Cuando terminó todos aplaudieron de nuevo, y Grace fingió una reverencia aunque tropezó en el proceso y casi termina en el suelo de no ser porque Zenda la sostuvo de los hombros.

-Lo siento. –dijo disculpándose y poniéndose de pie aunque sonriendo.

Quisieran haber seguido tocando sus instrumentos, pero fueron llamados antes de darse cuenta. Bajaron tras esperar unos minutos y despotricando contra el mundo y la necesidad de moverse, tal como Nick les había enseñado.

El resto del día se les fue entre bromas, quejas, un par de lecciones más, recomendaciones e incluso un par de "consejos amorosos" de parte de Nick, que por cierto, se había pasado un poco de tragos pues pedía cerveza tras otra.

-A verh shica, ven aquí, si un shico se te acerca más de la cuenta le pegas una patada… en donde más le duele. ¿okay? –El hombre alegaba que no llegaba a borracho, pero su voz estaba bastante gangosa, empezaba a decir incoherencias, su aliento apestaba a alcohol y lo más importante: el consejo se lo estaba dando a Daniel.

-O-okay. –dijo este entre que riéndose y avergonzado, todos los demás contenían la risa como podían, así que le siguió la corriente. -¿Y si es una chica?

-Entonces la empujas, pobrecita, no se vashaalastimar. Aunque tal vez esté un poco confundida pero no debesh discriminarla por eso ¿okay? Los homosexuales algún día estarán al poder –siguió sin darse cuenta de lo que decía y provocando que algunos soltaran por fin su risa. Sayori ya estaba en el suelo llorando y sosteniendo su estómago del dolor provocado por las carcajadas. –eh, eh, no te rhías que va enserio

Las empleadas de la casa, todas jóvenes, al final se ofrecieron para ayudar al pobre hombre, aunque por sus miradas parecían tener otras intenciones. Era bastante tarde, y todos decidieron que era hora de ir a dormir. Al día siguiente saldrían temprano, y tendrían un día muy agitado.

-¿Si sabes que no me fío de él, verdad?

-Ya basta Daniel, te escuchará. Sólo me ofreció ser mi acompañante en el avión ¿qué tiene eso de malo? Es solo que se da cuenta de que no le simpatizas, y hasta ahora es a mí a quien le ha tomado más confianza. –Decía la peliazul viendo irritada a su hermano que de pronto había sacado su lado de hermano protector y celoso.

-Yo solo digo, igual podrías usar el consejo de Nick. –Odiaba cuando hacía eso, hacerla reír cuando estaba enojada le molestaba más que nada.

-No pienso involucrarme con él en ningún sentido ¿entiendes? ¿Qué tiene de malo que me lleve bien con Mathias? Es un poco reservado, y creo que le agrada que le hable ¿o acaso no tengo derecho a hacer amigos?

Ambos chicos estaban en el pasillo entre las dos habitaciones, Daniel había sacado a su hermana con la excusa de que quería devolverle cosas que habían quedado en su mochila.

-Solo… ten cuidado, no es por celos, es que de verdad hay algo en ese tipo que me molesta. –repitió Daniel, y tras recibir una mirada de incredulidad regresó a su habitación con el rubio.

La despedida fue extraña, no estaban acostumbrados a encariñarse con alguien, pero Nick era especial. Los ayudaba no solo por obligación si no porque de verdad le importaban. Los había ido a dejar al aeropuerto, llevaba lentes de sol y una resaca que le martilleaba la cabeza. Además tenía aspecto de no haber dormido y caminaba con pereza, pero eso no le impidió dar unas palabras a sus alumnos.

-Chicos, solo quiero decirles que… son un grupo muy especial, no dejen que todos sus dones se pierdan por culpa de esta rígida organización. Estoy seguro de que ustedes están destinados a algo grande. –Todos se despidieron de él con palabras de agradecimiento e incluso algunos con muestras de afecto, era el primero que creía en ellos y no por interés. –Ah, por cierto, ya tienen mi número así que pueden hablarme por sms o whatsapp cuando quieran, cualquier problema o consejo estoy a su servicio.

El avión era un desastre, esta vez viajarían en uno normal, pues la agencia tenía prohibida cualquier tipo de entrada a Japón. Sus boletos eran de primera clase, así que no se preocupaban por los otros pasajeros, casi ellos solos ocupaban esa área. El problema fue elegir los lugares, ver quién se mareaba y quién no, acomodar lo poco que les dejaban llevar con ellos. Entre que Clarie y Mikury se peleaban (aunque entre risas) por quién tomaría la ventanilla y el pasillo, Daniel seguía gritando recomendaciones a su hermana y esta lo ignoraba hablando con Mathias sobre la base alemana. Grace le tomaba la temperatura a Lía y le daba una píldora para las náuseas y a Margo no le quedaba de otra más que sentarse con el idiota de cabello negro que miraba molesto al nuevo amigo de su hermana. Rocio decidió que sentarse con Zenda no le venía mal, ninguna de las dos hablaba mucho, pero de vez en cuando podían charlar sobre música. Zenda era mucho más fría que todos los demás, era sorprendente, la mayoría era así porque así habían sido criados pero ahora empezaban a mostrar sus verdaderas personalidades. En cambio ella era así, no se inmutaba por casi nada, solo mantenía su expresión seria, excepto cuando tocaba piano o cantaba, entonces sí que cambiaba.

El avión despegó, sonaron los clásicos anuncios por los intercomunicadores del avión y todos abrocharon su cinturón. No había pasado la primera hora cuando sufrieron la primera turbulencia.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición. –repetía Margo aferrándose a su sillón mientras sentía el movimiento irregular del avión.

-¿Tienes miedo? –le preguntó Daniel, sentado a su derecha.

-S-solo son nervios. –respondió esta aunque no parecía pues se estaba poniendo pálida.

-¿Es el movimiento o la altura?

-Es que no me había puesto a pensar en lo alto que estamos hasta que empezó esto –dijo la chica de ojos negros, no se sentía nada bien. –Me dan miedo las alturas –confesó.

-No te preocupes, solo deja de pensar en ello. Y si sigue, trata de dormir o distraerte con algo, eso siempre ayuda. –dijo el chico sonriéndole, de hecho hablar con él ya la ayudaba un poco. -¿quieres que hablemos un poco? –ella asintió y empezaron una conversación bastante animada. Ella no sonreía, pero por lo menos no había perdido el interés y seguía respondiendo.

Mikury había ganado el asiento con ventanilla, aunque ahora que se lo pensaba prefería no ver por la ventana, no es que tuviera miedo, pero la vista del mar a tantos metros de distancia la ponía nerviosa. El impulso la había controlado, y ahora tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa, lo bueno era que Clarie ya le había tomado confianza, por lo que ahora hablaban bastante.

-…Sigo sin comprender como es que funciona tu collar, es comprensible que se compacte, pero ¿Cómo puede pesar tan poco?

-Tampoco yo estoy muy segura, sé que lo logré pero ya olvidé como. –Dijo Mikury soltando una risita dedicada a ella misma. En eso se volteó la chica que iba frente a ellas, la irlandesa. Se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón y les sonrió.

-¿Puedo unirme a su conversación? Lía se quedó dormida, supongo que por la medicina.

-Claro, ¿Grace, verdad? –Preguntó Clarie que parecía estar esforzándose en conocer a su equipo.

-Síp ¿hablan del collar que llevas siempre, Mikury? –la pelinegra asintió mientras tomaba su dije entre el pulgar y el índice. -¿Qué significa la F? –auch, de nuevo sintió la puñalada de la impotencia.

-No tengo idea, jamás lo supe. Sólo sé que desde siempre he tenido el collar, y ya tenía la F, seguramente era algún segundo nombre. Cuando terminé en armas decidí que sería genial tener mi arma siempre disponible así que inventé esto.

-Es fantástico. –Dijo Grace con la admiración de una niña pequeña.

-Genial. –Dijo Clarie sonriendo, también admirada por las habilidades de chica que ocultaba su ojo, quien se sonrojó violentamente pero agradeció los halagos.

En el asiento de adelante iban Mathias y Sayori, el primero llevaba puestos sus audífonos y la segunda iba entretenida en un libro que había conseguido en el centro comercial. Vio por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo al chico que la acompañaba, iba recostado en la ventana con el brazo apoyado en el marco y su mano en puño sosteniendo su mejilla. ¿En qué pensaba su hermano? No era como que pensara entablar una relación de algo más que amigos, apenas y hablaban. Aunque había que admitirlo: era jodidamente atractivo. Una cosa es ser guapo, que también lo era, y otra distinta es ser jodidamente atractivo. Era todo su estilo, desde el cabello rubio y desordenado, pasando por la sonrisa perezosa y terminando con esa mirada azul e intensa completamente desinteresada pero amable. Tenía rasgos atractivos, sí, pero lo más importante era su actitud, la forma en que podía ser gentil pero no mostrar el menos interés a la vez. No le extrañaba por qué estaba en persuasión, con eso seguro convencía a cualquiera de hacer lo que quisiera.  
>Maldición ¿qué estaba pensando? no se iba a enamorar del chico, no estaba dentro del plan. Ella era la estratega oficial y no podía perder su puesto por dejarse llevar. Además había leído en algún lugar que es más probable sentir atracción hacia alguien si otra persona cree que es así, seguro era obra de su hermano. Se concentró de nuevo en el libro.<p>

Llegaron antes de lo esperado, y antes de lo deseado. No estaban preparados, toda una vida entrenando y no se sentían preparados para enfrentarse a una vida normal. Bajaron del avión y buscaron a quien los esperaba, en seguida reconocieron un cartel que decía "Intercambio Friendship and Smiles". Era una mujer joven, de entre veinte y treinta años, que lucía una sonrisa amable en su rostro. De cabello negro, alta y delgada, parecía el clásico modelo de mujer japonesa.

-Bienvenidos, soy Hitomiko Kira, encargada del grupo de este año para intercambio de la zona del euro en Japón. Será un gusto trabajar con ustedes. Me dicen que fueron los enviados por distintos orfanatos europeos, he trabajado por años en un orfanato así que no se preocupen. –La mujer hablaba con tono severo pero gentil, hablaba en inglés pero le costaba mantener lejos su dicción japonesa. Ellos la saludaron lo mejor que pudieron, presentándose y tratando de sonreír. –Déjenme chequear mi lista –dijo sacando una libreta y tachando sus nombres. –Nos faltan solo dos chicas, los demás ya están en el carro. Pueden acompañarlos, es una camioneta gris plata, la reconocerán por el logo del programa de intercambios. Está abierta.

Ellos siguieron sus instrucciones llevando sus respectivas maletas rodando a sus espaldas, cuando encontraron la camioneta Clarie la abrió y dejó pasar a todos siendo ella la última en entrar. Dentro había dos chicas, que se presentaron como Christa Akerman y Brittany Thiers de quince y dieciséis años de edad respectivamente. Los otros se presentaron como había aprendido.

Brittany tenía cabello rizado a la mitad de la espalda, color rojizo, dos mechones caían al lado de su rostro y su flequillo desigual caía al lado izquierdo de su rostro. Tenía de tez pálida, ojos grandes de un color azul eléctrico adornados con largas pestañas, labios delgados y de tono rosado.

-Parece que se conocen. –Dijo la chica, que resultaba ser bastante observadora.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes porque somos intercambios especiales, huérfanos de distintos países pero para adaptarnos nos reunimos antes. –respondió Grace con naturalidad, la mentira la habían planeado la noche anterior y los de persuasión eran los encargados de repartirla a diestra y siniestra pues los demás se ponían muy nerviosos.

La otra chica no abrió la boca más que para decir su nombre, parecía perdida en su mundo y nadie se lo reprochaba, de hecho así estaba la mayoría. Christa era de estatura promedio, con un cuerpo curveado y bien moldeado, de rasgos aristócratas, cejas perfiladas y delgadas con una naricilla pequeña y algo respingona. Su piel tersa y pálida contrastaba con el extravagante cabello negro azulado, liso y sedoso hasta los glúteos, con flequillo apuntando hacia el lado derecho cubriéndole parcialmente el ojo, junto a dos mechones que llegan hasta la clavícula enmarcándole el rostro. Sus ojos eran grandes, de color gris e iluminados con una mirada soñadora y llena de misterios, resguardados por abundantes pestañas negras. Finalmente completaba el toque un sonrojo natural y labios que parecían siempre mantener un puchero. Estaba sentada de brazos cruzados y veía al suelo o a las ventanas, nunca cruzaba miradas con sus nuevos compañeros.

Pasaron más o menos diez minutos más antes de que llegara Hitomiko con sus otras dos acompañantes. Una de ellas era pequeña y menuda, con ojos rodeados por ojeras y fino cabello rosa-pastel, perfectamente peinado, cayendo hasta debajo de sus estrechos hombros que parecían encogidos. Caminaba arrastrando sus pies y la expresión de su rostro era tan inexpresiva que casi parecía muerta.

-Nicoleta Daciana –Se presentó sin mucho interés y tomó asiento junto a la otra chica.

Esta tenía cabello color negro azabache y lacio que llegaba hasta sus hombros adornado con mechones blancos y ondulados que caían delicadamente en sus hombros. Sus ojos eran color negro, casi tan oscuros como los de Margo, que parecían ver todo con orgullo y altanería pero sin perder la gentileza y también daba la impresión de ser tímida.

-Kyoka Sandoval –Dijo entrando también en la camioneta.

-¿Eres española? –preguntó Rocio por su apellido y acento.

-Sí ¿también tú? –Rocio asintió, prefirió dejar la conversación allí porque de otro modeo le preguntaría a cual orfanato iba o si conocía a alguien.

Todos volvieron a presentarse, pero el ambiente se congelaba de nuevo, todo el trabajo de dos días se había disuelto ¿cómo ser sociables con personas que no lo eran o no querían serlo?

-Llegaremos en cosa de nada, les encantará la casa. –Dijo Hitomiko mientras cerraba la puerta de la camioneta y entraba en el lado del conductor.

-¿de dónde son las demás? –preguntó Mikury.

-Luxemburgo –Respondió Brittany, era la única ahí perteneciente al país.

-Yo de Portugal –dijo Nicoleta.

-También Lía –dijo Grace señalando a su amiga que asintió ruborizada.

-Tú eres alemana –dijo Clarie refiriéndose a la única que faltaba, Christa.

-Sí ¿lo supiste por el acento?

-Claro, es un poco difícil hablar lenguas tan distintas ¿no crees? –Sin embargo Clarie hablaba japonés casi a la perfección por lo que no resultaba tan convincente.

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades hasta llegar y aparcar frente a una casa que parecía tener tres pisos sin contar el sótano. Era estrecha, pero parecía profunda, de algún tono melón o durazno con balcones blancos en cada ventana y una reja del mismo material y color que daba paso a un jardín floral con una fuente y un camino de piedras grises que llevaba a la puerta de la casa. Cada uno llevaba su maleta entre que arrastrando y rodando, aunque subirlas por las escaleras era más difícil. ¡Oh sorpresa! Tendrían una habitación cada uno. En realidad era una habitación enorme pero cada había sido separada por biombos logrando recámaras bastante aceptables, con un armario una mesita de noche, una cama y espacio para un baúl o estante, dependiendo de cada uno. Claro que podían quitar los biombos, pero no parecían muy dispuestos a compartir habitación. Sin embargo por las reglas del programa, los dos chicos no estarían en ese dormitorio, si no en el piso superior, el más alto de la casa, donde tendrían mucho más espacio pero estarían solos. Cada uno se acomodó, ordenó su ropa y pertenencias y algunos se dedicaron a dormir un poco, hasta que Hitomiko los llamó a la sala común que estaba justo en el centro del dormitorio de las chicas.

-Por hoy los dejaré descansar un poco, deben venir agotadísimos, pero deben adaptarse al cambio de horarios. Las comidas se servirán en el comedor de abajo, los que tengan hambre pueden bajar. Mañana es su primer día en la escuela Raimon, así que deberían reponer energías.

**Y eso es todo por hoy, tengo prisa así que hoy no las torturo con preguntas pero me gustaría saber qué les pareció.**

**Disculpas especiales a Rox Siniestra que desde el miércoles le vengo prometiendo actualización. Como vieron ya aparecieron todos los oc y ya en el próximo capi empieza lo interesante ;)**

**¡Gracias a todas por sus constantes reviews!  
>¡Nos leemos, chau!<strong>


	5. Capítulo V: ¿Hola?

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños Level-5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<br>¿Hola?**

Si alguien lo pasaba verdaderamente mal con todo esto del primer día de clases, esa era Lía. Por más que todos dijeran que tenía sus cosa buenas ella estaba hecha un pequeño manojo de nervios, temblando y tartamudeando, viendo a todos lados y no muy segura de qué hacer. demasiada gente desconocida, demasiadas personas extrañas, demasiados _chicos._

Todo lo que le molestaba reunido en un edificio con pasillos laberínticos y aulas demasiado pequeñas para soportar tal cantidad de alumnos. Lo peor del caso era que los alumnos de tercero y los de segundo estaban separados por lo que tendría que separarse de su querida protectora, Grace.

-No te preocupes, tienes a los demás chicos contigo, tú puedes hacerlo. -Le dijo ella en el momento de la despedida. Lía trató de sonreír para que no se preocupara por ella, pero no se le daba bien fingir. Tuvieron que despedirse a medias porque los alumnos acaparaban todo el espacio y ya tenían más de una mirada molesta sobre ellas por bloquear el paso.

Grace tenía razón, Lía iba más que acompañada, tenía a Rocio, Sayori y Clarie con quienes también hablaba un poco, aunque no era lo mismo. El resto de chicos no eran precisamente una gran ayuda. Gracias a Hitomiko, su guía y ayudante, se habían enterado del desastre que estaba hecho el instituto en estos momentos. Los pisos más altos del edificio estaban siendo remodelados por lo que todos los alumnos y clases habían sido reubicados momentáneamente en el primer piso. Todos. Cada grado tenía solamente un aula para todas sus clases a excepción de música, química y otras. Así que la única ventaja era que todos los de segundo estaría juntos, al igual que los de tercero y primero con sus respectivos grupos. Cada clase tendría más o menos unos setenta alumnos, mientras que normalmente no pasaban de veinte en cada salón.

-Difícil no perderse siendo tan bajitas ¿no? -Dijo Sayori colocándose a su lado y sonriéndole afectuosamente. Lía también sonrió y asintió. No tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar al salón ocupado por los de segundo año. Aún no habían muchos alumnos adentro, casi todos charlaban fuera animadamente. Los pupitres, como cosa rara, eran en realidad los que se usaban para el laboratorio de química, pues eran altos y eran para tres personas. Probablemente no cabrían sesenta escritorios normales en aquel salón. Para su sorpresa parecían tener lugares ya asignados, pues en algunos había papeles pegados en las sillas con sus respectivos nombres impresos. La mayoría estaban en el medio de dos estudiantes, como estrategia de integración probablemente. Parecía que habían enviado sus estaturas desde antes, pues Lía, Sayori Y Clarie estaban colocadas en las primeras dos filas, mientras que Zenda, Mathias y Rocio ocupaban la tercera fila. A pesar de que Brittany era alta para ser una chica, apenas se pasaba de la estatura promedio en los chicos, así que estaba en la cuarta y penúltima fila.

Lía encontró su nombre en la segunda fila, agradeció a los cielos porque no estaba en medio. Al lado de ella encontró algunos cuadernos, los volteó un poco para poder leer el nombre en ellos "Atsuya Fubuki". Oh. Un chico. Ojalá el otro alumno con quien compartiría escritorio fuese una chica, se le dificultaba mucho hablar con chicos. Arregló un poco sus cosas y quitó el nombre de su asiento, acto seguido lo tiró en el basurero al igual que los otros. En el escritorio del lado izquierdo, en medio de dos estudiantes aún anónimos, tenía a su amiga de ojos verde gris, y en diagonal al frente estaba la peliazul también en medio de dos desconocidos. Las tres chicas intercambiaron miradas y se dedicaron sonrisas alentadoras. No pasó mucho tiempo antes del primer… incidente.

-¿En serio tanto te cuesta entender? -Decía en un tono molesto y alzando levemente la voz la chica española, Rocio. -Este es mi lugar ¿ok? en él estaba mi nombre.

-Bueno, qué lo siento querida, pero tu nombre ya no está, y llevo sentándome aquí desde que inició el curso, lo que por cierto fue hace ya varios meses. -Respondió sin mucho interés un chico pelirrojo, con un peinado bastante peculiar, mientras sus ojos ámbar apenas la veían.

-¿sabes qué? No me importa. Ese fue mi lugar asignado, y voy a tomarlo. -Dijo la chica, tras lo cual se sentó y acomodó sus cosas sin poner atención al chico que lanzaba chispas por los ojos.

-Uuuuh, así que una chica con actitud ¿eh? Bueno, puedes tomarlo, de todos modos empezaba a hartarme del imbécil de Fuusuke. -Dicho esto sonrió con sorna y se dio la vuelta, sentándose en el escritorio al lado del anterior.

El salón empezaba a llenarse, cada vez más chicos tomaban sus respectivos asientos y veían con curiosidad a los nuevos. Algunas chicas atraían más de una mirada interesada, y Mathias causaba toda una revuelta entre la población femenina. Las chicas lo señalaban y murmuraban entre ellas, más de una un poco más aventada se acercó a hablarle, y en poco tiempo tenía un grupo de chicas a su alrededor que quedaban de inmediato encantadas por sus modales y fascinadas con su actitud. Sayori rió con la escena, captando un poco de atención con sus carcajadas tras lo cual se sonrojó y trató de ignorar el momento. Lía rezaba internamente porque nadie le hablara. Zenda veía a todos con frialdad y sin mucho interés en general. Brittany, aunque bastante seria, estaba charlando con uno de sus compañeros de escritorio, que era un chico de cabello largo color gris con un extraño y llamativo parche en el ojo derecho.

-¿Luxemburgo?¿Eso se come? -preguntó riendo el chico.

-¡Que no! -dijo Brittany también dejando caer una pequeña carcajada

-¿Qué idioma hablas entonces?

-Alemán, inglés y un poco de francés, y claro, japonés.

-Wow, yo apenas termino de comprender mi propio idioma.

Clarie estaba sentada observando el salón cuando sintió una mano tocando su espalda para llamar su atención.

-¿Hola? -dijo volteando a ver, la mano pertenecía a un chico rubio de ojos color verde gris intenso que sonreía con timidez.

-Hola, soy Mark Kruger ¿y tú? -Dijo sonriendo un poco aunque sin verla a los ojos.

-Clarie Mechnik. -Dijo ella brevemente, entonces recordó su entrenamiento y esbozó una media sonrisa. -¿Eres extranjero? tu nombre no suena a japonés. -el chico, alentado por el intento de sonrisa, siguió la conversación.

-Así es, soy estadounidense. Supongo que eres del programa de intercambios ¿no? -la chica asintió levemente. -También yo, solo que como tengo amigos aquí tuve opción de quedarme con la familia de estos ¿de dónde eres?

-Alemania. -Clarie estaba haciendo lo que podía por comportarse con naturalidad, pero su forma natural era esa, seria y un poco hostil aunque no lo quisiera. Encima de todo, el chico era guapo, y tenía algo en la forma de hablar que le gustaba. Si tan solo no se le dificultase hablar con la gente en general. Sin embargo al ir adentrándose en la conversación fue un poco más fácil charlar y la sonrisa empezó, lentamente, a salir de forma natural.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado los de tercero estaban en las mismas. Nicoleta, Grace, Mikury y Daniel apenas habían tenido tiempo de respirar antes de ser atacados con preguntas y presentaciones. Nicoleta apenas hablaba con nadie, ignoraba todas las preguntas y no ponía mucha atención. Grace recién había encontrado su lugar, al lado de un chico pelirrojo de piel pálida y ojos verdes.<p>

-Hola, supongo que eres Grace ¿no? -dijo el chico viendo el nombre en su silla la cual acomodó para que ella pudiera sentarse, gesto que ella agradeció con una sonrisa. Ella se sentó a su lado y observó la gentil sonrisa del chico.

-Ajá -dijo ella asintiendo -pero no me parece justo que mi nombre sea cosa de dominio público mientras que yo no conozco a nadie. -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, Grace Mitchell, soy Hiroto Kiyama. -Respondió el chico divertido con la conversación de la castaña y encantado de poder tener una conversación irónica con una chica inteligente, cosa no muy común en la secundaria cuando se es un jugador de fútbol perseguido por fanáticas a nivel mundial. -¿Qué tan acertado es decir que eres irlandesa?

-Al cien por ciento ¿lo adivinaste por el acento? -El chico asintió.

Mikury y Daniel ni siquiera estaban sentados, habían sido semiarrinconados en una esquina del salón y ambos respondían preguntas a diestra y siniestra con sonrisas en sus rostros. Fue entonces cuando fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina y severa.

-Buenos días -Dijo desde la puerta una joven mujer pelirroja, alta y exuberante, de ojos azules penetrantes y piel pecosa. De inmediato todos se calmaron y fueron sentándose uno a uno. -Bien. -Dijo, tras lo cual entró en el salón. -Oh, así que por eso el escándalo. Bienvenidos nuevos alumnos de intercambio -dijo cambiando un poco su expresión y mostrándose más amable. -Mi nombre es Alice, y soy su maestra de inglés avanzado. Para los dudosos, sí, soy americana-japonesa. Es un gusto para esta escuela recibirlos, estoy segura de que les gustará esta experiencia… -En algún punto del discurso Daniel se perdió y dejó de poner atención, en ese momento solo pensaba en que la mujer frente a él era probablemente la criatura más hermosa que había visto hasta ahora. Dejó de pensar y se entregó completamente al espectáculo que resultaba su cabello naranja rojizo cayendo sobre su cuello. Estaba embobado, tanto que sin darse cuenta tomó un lápiz y un cuaderno y empezó un boceto de la profesora.

* * *

><p>En el salón de primero era otra historia, y es que si ponemos a tres estudiantes tímidas en un salón lleno de gente… las consecuencias no son precisamente favorables. Margo, Christa y Kyoka no eran precisamente la mejor combinación. Ninguna se atrevía a hablar ni entre ellas ni con los demás. Era como si se rehusasen a convivir, en realidad un pequeño desastre que se cocía lentamente. La peor parte se la llevaba Margo, pues sabía que era clave para su trabajo que empezara a socializar con alguien, pero no podía. Vio a la chica a su lado, se había presentado como Haruna Otonashi ¿y si le hablaba? no parecía mala persona. Además se había presentado con entusiasmo y ella se había limitado a ignorarla… lo dejó para después. Por ahora debía concentrarse en su profesor de historia que no decía nada interesante o relevante<p>

* * *

><p>En la clase de segundo el ambiente era revoltoso por dónde se viese, por alguna razón de último momento la profesora de geografía se había ausentado y tenían el primer periodo de la mañana libre. Lía descubrió que al otro lado de su escritorio se sentaba, en efecto, una chica de nombre Touko. A su lado estaba el chico cuyo nombre había leído antes, este era de cabello salmón muy pálido y desordenado, y su sonrisa a decir verdad era bastante traviesa, como una advertencia de que debías cuidarte de este chico.<p>

-Hola -Dijo el chico con un tono de voz un poco alto, lo que sobresaltó a Lía y la asustó más de lo que estaba. Se encogió en su silla y bajó la mirada. -¿oye? -El chico, al no obtener respuesta, volteó a ver a la chica. -¿estás bien? ¿pasa algo? -decía mientras pasaba su mano frente al rostro de ella como despejando una ventana invisible.

Entonces Lía, sin levantar aún la vista, escuchó otra voz masculina parecida a la anterior aunque más suave.

-¿Es que no entiendes Atsuya? La has asustado con tus gritos. -Luego se inclinó un poco sobre el escritorio. -Hola ¿te encuentras bien? soy Shirou Fubuki.

Lía levantó la vista y vio una sonrisa amable y unos ojos comprensivos color azul gris, acompañados de gruesas cejas de un blanco platinado al igual que el cabello. Aunque seguía asustada, dejó de temblar y respiró con normalidad.

-¿Cual es tu nombre? -preguntó el chico con suavidad aunque era una pregunta difícil para Lía. De hecho cualquier pregunta sería difícil. Hizo lo que se sintió como un esfuerzo monumental y apenas logró articular unas sílabas:

-Lí-Lía. -Shirou sonrió.

-Es lindo, te queda bien. Este de acá es Atsuya Fubuki, mi hermano, siento su falta de delicadeza. -Dijo señalando a su hermano mientras este le dedicaba una mirada resentida.

-Oh vamos, nadie se asusta por una voz un poco alta. -de nuevo Lía se encogió en su asiento.

-¿seguro? -fue la única respuesta de Fubuki que de nuevo tuvo que trabajar pacientemente para volver a recuperar esa mínima confianza que había logrado con la castaña de ojos celestes. -Lo siento, puede ser un poco brusco. Es el menor de los dos, aunque como ambos nacimos el mismo año solo que con diferencia de meses, estamos en segundo juntos.

Resultaba que Lía estaba entre los dos chicos, Atsuya a su lado izquierdo en el mismo escritorio y Shirou del lado derecho pero en otro escritorio, de forma que tenían casi un metro de distancia. En el escritorio frente al de Shirou estaba Sayori que acababa de conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, una chica de cabello celeste y piel morena llamada Rika (que apenas se había presentado pues de inmediato había ido tras el chico alemán) y un chico de cabello celeste llamado Kazemaru.

-...así que me cambiaron de lugar porque endo no dejaba de fastidiarme, aunque creo que tapo un poco la vista de Midorikawa. -explicó el chico señalando detrás de él a un escritorio vacío. -Que extraño que esté ausente hoy, probablemente se haya enfermado por comer tanto.

Sayori dejó escapar una pequeña risita, aunque tenía que luchar contra su pequeña dosis de timidez, por ahora todo iba bastante bien. Sin embargo podía ver que no era así para todos, especialmente en el caso de Zenda que estaba sentada en un escritorio vacío pues sus compañeros se habían parado al no poder entablar conversación.

-¿Me disculpas un momento? -preguntó la peliazul excusándose y dirigiéndose al lugar de la pelirroja. No dijo nada, solo la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró consigo hasta su escritorio. -Kazemaru, ella es Zenda, es francesa. Zenda, Kazemaru.

-Hola -Dijo la chica sonriendo un poco, principalmente porque así había sido entrenada en los últimos días.

-Hola, mucho gusto Zenda -mencionó su nombre como un sabor exótico en su lengua, algo que jamás había sentido. -Me encanta tu nombre, jamás había oído nada parecido. -Zenda sonrió de verdad esta vez ante el elogio.

-Gracias, supongo que es un poco raro.

-No, no. Bueno, un poco, pero eso no lo hace menos bonito.

* * *

><p>Con un poco de suerte lograron llegar sin bajas hasta el primer recreo, ningún herido, un par de afectados emocionalmente pero nada grave. Todos habían acordado que lo más sencillo sería sentarse juntos hasta conocer e integrarse mejor al instituto. Por toda la mesa se escuchaban exclamaciones, era un ir y venir de comentarios sobre sus recientes experiencias, primeras impresiones y charlas entre otras cosas. Sayori se pasó un buen rato fastidiando a Zenda con la conversación que tuvo esta con el chico de cabello azul diciendo cosas sobre su "hermoso nombre", mientras que Mikury y Daniel reían al recordar algunas de las preguntas más bizarras que les habían hecho.<p>

En medio de uno de sus ataques de risa Sayori derramó el jugo de manzana que estaba tomando y quedó salpicado por toda su blusa y falda.

-Maldición, estas cosas seguro que solo a mí me pasan. -dijo un poco molesta aunque riéndose de sí misma. -Ya vengo, trataré por lo menos de arreglarlo un poco en el baño.

Se paró y salió del comedor, entró al baño de chicas y tras ver el desastre que había hecho con ella misma, se retocó un poco. Estaba dispuesta a salir cuando alguien más entro por la puerta, su compañera de escritorio, Rika Urabe.

-¡Hay! Qué sorpresa -por el tono que usaba, definitivamente no era una sorpresa. -justo quería hablar contigo, muchas chicas me han platicado un poco y tenemos muchas dudas sobre tu amigo alemán, el rubio con esos preciosos ojos -soltó un suspiro -en fin, creo que podrías ayudarnos con esto, son solo unos minutos.

Claro que no le dejaron tiempo a responder, y unos minutos se convirtieron en todo el resto del recreo que tuvo que pasarse respondiendo "no sé" o "no estoy segura".

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo por hoy, siento que sea tan corto a comparación de los otros, pero ahora les explico:<strong>

**He tratado de escribir este capítulo desde hace ya un mes (lo siento Rox, a ti te lo tengo super prometido) pero no salía demasiado bien. Justo ahora ni siquiera estoy en mi casa si no en la casa de mis tíos y abuelos, y no me dejaron traer mi laptop. Estaba harta de no poder escribir así que le pedí la suya a mi prima y traté de recrearlo como mejor recordaba, fue bastante complicado porque en mi computadora ya tengo todo organizado sobre los OCs así que lo siento si puse algún dato distinto a cómo era o no desarrollé bien alguna personalidad. Sobretodo tengo que disculparme con las que tienen OC en primero, pues no escribí casi nada de ellas, no fue a propósito pero no las tenía muy aprendidas y me costaba tener sus fichas abiertas. Prometo que tendrán más escenas en el próximo capítulo (que espero ya escribir en mi casa la otra semana).**

**También quiero disculparme con todas aquellas escritoras cuyas historias siempre leo porque últimamente (por las mismas razones) me cuesta bastante dejar reviews decentes. Pero tengan por seguro que siempre leo lo que escriben (anothereleven y Juni, esto va a ustedes sobretodo D: Adolescence y El Inicio son geniales, en serio, trataré de dejarles revews esta semana)**

**En fin, después de tantas excusas, unas preguntitas para aquellos que se animen a dejarme algún review:**

**-¿Qué les parecieron los primeros encuentros?**

**-¿Notan alguna semillita romántica creciendo por ahí? XD**

**-¿Mathias morirá a causa de las fangirls?**

**-¿Daniel es un imbécil que se enamora de cualquiera? (pista: la respuesta es sí / Daniel: heyyyy D: no es mi culpa, tú me creaste así /eh, no.)  
><strong>

**-¿Qué esperan en los próximos capítulos?**

**-¿Todos sobrevivirán a este desastre o no? (no :D)**

**Y eso sería todo, lo siento si olvidé cualquier cosa, lo corregiré si puedo más adelante. ¡Chau! ¡Los quiero! y gracias siempre por sus reviews, son geniales.**


	6. Capítulo VI: Organicen Primera Reunión

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Level-5**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<br>Organicen Primera Reunión**

* * *

><p>-Así que… ¿eres española? -preguntó su compañero de escritorio avergonzado.<p>

-¿uh? -dijo Rocio que pensaba en cualquier cosa, luego recordó la pregunta y respondió. -Ah, bueno, algo así.

-¿Algo así? -Preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

-No voy a contarte mi pasado, para empezar ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas. -él respondió con una risa nerviosa.

-Lo siento, dónde dejé los modales, soy Suzuno Fuusuke.

-Ah. -La chica siguió con lo suyo.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a decirme el tuyo? -preguntó él perplejo.

-Bueno, tú no preguntaste. -respondió ella con indiferencia y restándole importancia, a lo que él suspiró con resignación.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rocio Darkbloom, subd… -La chica se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que estaba recitando sus datos como acostumbraba hacerlo en la AEEM. -Rocio.

-Entonces… ¿sí eres española? -preguntó más esperanzado el chico.

-Algo así. -respondió ella secamente provocando una sonrisa divertida en Suzuno.

-Ok, lo comprendo, no hablas mucho. -ella no respondió. Por lo menos habían mantenido una conversación, aunque fuera ya la última clase del día.

* * *

><p>Todos los chicos del intercambio, a excepción de aquellos que se quedaban con familias de amigos, habían acordado ir caminando para regresar a la casa. Así que al final del día todo el grupo salió del instituto y caminaron en grupo. Adelante iban las tres chicas de primero, que de milagro, empezaban a hablar un poco entre ellas.<p>

-¿No creen que el maestro de francés es un idiota? -preguntó Nicoleta sin cambiar su expresión seria.

-Y uno grande, no tiene ni idea de qué dice. -Respondió Margo, que resultaba confiable en el tema pues era francesa.

-Y su voz es tan aburrida -siguió la primera -Me pregunto si soportaré tres meses recibiendo su clase.

-Al menos ustedes no tienen clase con una arpía pelirroja que se siente la reina del mundo -Soltó Mikury que iba a unos pasos de ellas hablando de la profesora de idioma. -Juro que si vuelve a hablarme con ese tonito condescendiente, la mujer sufrirá… años.

-¿Hablas de Alice? –preguntó Daniel sorprendido a lo que la chica respondió con un gruñido y un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. –Pero si es una diosa, un ángel… -fue interrumpido en medio de su descripción por un par de risas, sobretodo de su hermana.

-¿Es en serio Daniel? ¿Una maestra? –Dijo entonces Margo, milagrosamente hablando y con un tono burlón en su voz. El chico ni siquiera se sonrojó, solamente siguió en su ensoñación.

-Le pasa todo el tiempo –explicó su hermana. –Por alguna razón casi cada mujer del mundo le parece hermosa.

-Supongo que no está mal admirar la belleza, pero no puede ser que estés tan ciego como para no darte cuenta de la forma que tiene de imponer autoridad. –Replicó Mikury recibiendo como única respuesta un suspiro. –Qué se le va a hacer. –Dijo ya resignada.

Siguieron caminando y tocando temas diversos sobre su primer día, bastante emocionados y también un poco abrumados. Llegaron en pocos minutos, cada uno a su rincón de habitación para ordenar sus cosas, cambiar el uniforme por ropa más cómoda y algunos decididos a pasar ahí el resto de la tarde. Algunos ya tenían sus primeras tareas, claro que no era gran cosa para los agentes, pero para las chicas que venían como intercambio normal era otro asunto.

Clarie acababa de terminar su tarea de trigonometría y sus pensamientos divagaban entre sus recuerdos y su nuevo instituto. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que sonreía al pensar en cómo el chico estadounidense se había esforzado en mantener una conversación. En eso sintió que su celular vibraba, lo sacó de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje:

_**X: **__Primer día. Empiecen a idear cómo recolectar la información de los posibles candidatos._

Con toda la emoción, casi se había olvidado de qué hacían en realidad allí, y claro, de su puesto como capitana. Abrió el grupo que habían creado en whatsapp para hablar sobre la misión sin que se enteraran las otras chicas y envió un mensaje que decía:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clarie<strong>__: Estrategas, organicen primera reunión._

A los pocos segundos recibió respuesta.

_**Sayori: **__Rocio, Grace, Zenda ¿terminaron sus tareas?_

_**Zenda:**__ No me dejaron._

_**Rocio: **__Sí._

_**Grace: **__También yo. _

_**Sayori: **__Estrategas al desván en dos minutos._

_**Mathias: **__Pueden usar nuestra habitación, está más limpia y no resulta tan sospechoso._

_**Daniel: **__No._

_**Sayori: **__Gracias Mathias. Vete al diablo Daniel. Repito: reunión en el desván. No quiero a Daniel metiendo su nariz._

_**Rocio:**__ Ok._

* * *

><p>En efecto, en cosa de nada las cuatro chicas se encontraban en el desván, un cuarto abandonado, enmohecido y empolvado. No había más muebles que una mesa de té apolillada, así que se sentaron en el suelo, Sayori con un proyector parecido al de su hermano pero que le servía para escribir y grabar lo que se hablara en la reunión.<p>

-A ver, sinceramente no creo que la reunión sea necesaria, nuestra misión es bastante sencilla –dijo la peliazul mientras empezaba a teclear en el aire. –Pero como es parte del informe, tendremos que empezar. El plan lineal y principal es recopilar información de los jugadores del Inazuma eleven, equipo de soccer de la academia. La cuestión es cómo sin que parezca extraño.

-Micro cámaras escondidas –dijo Grace sin pensárselo mucho.

-Claro, aunque eso le tocaría a mi hermano –lo apuntó –ahora bien, con las cámaras grabaremos, además necesitamos reuniones cada lapso de tiempo para reunir información e ir descubriendo a los chicos superdotados. Eso lo hablaremos con Clarie.

-Creo que necesitamos un enfoque para acercarnos a estos chicos –dijo entonces Zenda. –El equipo de soccer no necesita jugadores, y no basta con estar en sus clases. De algún modo tenemos que coincidir con ellos en algo.

-Buena observación, yo creo que deberíamos asignar a cada agente un pequeño grupo de chicos con los que debe congeniar y hacer amistad –dijo Rocio.

-¿No es demasiado calculador? Creo que debería ser un poco más natural. Digo, en el primer día ya algunos hablaron con ciertos chicos. –Respondió dudosa Sayori.

-Entonces quieres que sea de forma natural –pensó Rocio –bueno, no me parece mal, siempre y cuando todos tengan por lo menos un roce con alguien del equipo. No podemos perder tiempo con otros estudiantes irrelevantes.

-Supongo que tienes razón. –Admitió Sayori. –En ese caso la estrategia es simple: Acercarnos a los chicos del Inazuma Eleven, recopilar información sobre ellos con cámaras especiales. No es gran cosa en realidad.

-Tengo una duda –dijo entonces Grace con expresión preocupada. -¿Cuál es el límite? ¿Hay alguno? ¿Solo quieren que los tengamos como conocidos o… debemos de verdad acercarnos a un nivel más profundo?

Ninguna respondió, la peliazul bajó la vista, Rocio jugó un momento con sus dedos y Zenda veía al vacío. Finalmente Grace volvió a hablar:

-Supongo que no hay un límite. –dijo resignada. Esto lo tomaron todas como el final de la reunión y regresaron a sus habitaciones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sayori: <strong>__Armamentista oficial, necesitamos micro-videocámaras especiales de larga duración y que pasen desapercibidas._

_**Daniel: **__Entendido. Trabajaré en ello. ¿Tengo refuerzos?_

_**Clarie: **__Afirmativo, tanto Mikury como Mathias pueden auxiliarte._

_**Daniel: **__Reunión de armamentistas a las 21 horas en la sala común del piso masculino._

_**Mikury: **__Las chicas no podemos subir después de las siete._

_**Daniel:**__ Escribe "diecinueve horas", si no le quitas emoción al asunto. Agente Klinnex ¿libre a las 21?_

_**Mathias: **__Es Kirschner, y sí._

_**Sayori: **__Clarie, estrategia creada, falta aprobación: fase 1- Acercamiento al Inazuma Eleven, recopilar información con cámaras especiales. Después creación de fase 2._

_**Clarie: **__Aprobada. Todos informados._

_**Sayori**__: Ideas para mejoramiento de estrategia: Reuniones semanales para combinar información._

_**Clarie:**__ De acuerdo. Programaré las fechas._

_**Sayori**__: Una cosa más, deberíamos asistir a un entrenamiento, no hay forma de entrar a la base de datos de la academia así que para saber qué chicos son los del equipo tendríamos que verlos ¿no creen?_

_**Clarie:**__ Afirmativo, mañana hay entrenamiento, todos nos quedaremos. Mikury debes recopilar todo lo que puedas._

_**Mikury: **__Entendido ¿Alguien sabe la respuesta al problema de física?_

_**Grace: **__Vo1=56 m/s_

_**Daniel: **__Vo1=56 m/s_

_**Mikury: **__Ups, tenía mal las fórmulas. Gracias._

* * *

><p>Después de la cena cada quién regresó a sus respectivas habitaciones. Los dos chicos se reunieron en su pequeña sala común para idear el diseño de las cámaras. Ambos traían materiales de sus respectivas bases que les alcanzaba como mínimo para prototipos.<p>

-¿Dónde crees que deberían ir? –preguntó Daniel mientras dibujaba el diseño de la cámara y apuntaba la programación.

-Podríamos ponerlos en los moños que llevan las chicas en el cuello solo que dirigidas hacia arriba para captar los rostros con quienes hablen. Y en los botones de nuestros uniformes. –Dijo el rubio sin pensarlo mucho.

-Buena idea. –empezó pero luego recapacitó. –Y ¿qué hay de en otros momentos? fuera de clases, educación física y ese tipo de cosas.

-Cierto, -ambos pensaron unos minutos.

-Ojalá se pudiera grabar lo que cada uno ve. –Dijo Daniel, apenas terminó su frase al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Eso es! ¿Por qué no lo pensamos antes? –Dijo el chico, que por primera vez parecía de verdad emocionado e interesado por algo, al darse cuenta suprimió ese arranque de energía y siguió hablando con indiferencia fingida -Daniel, estamos en Japón, la capital de la tecnología. No creo que nos cueste entender la programación más avanzada, podemos crear algo tan complejo sin tener que usar tantas programaciones. Imagínate, un transmisor cerebral que lleve las imágenes que ves a un aparato que cada quién lleve… aunque no debe ser muy grande…

-¡Los celulares! Podemos modificarlos y crear un programa, de modo que las imágenes se transmitan al celular. Así no llamaremos la atención con otros aparatos y habrá modo de apagar y encender la cinta para no gastarla con banalidades además, claro, de que cada quién mantenga su, ehm… privacidad. Es una idea genial Mathias. –Daniel le sonrió con entusiasmo, el chico dejó escapar una sonrisa orgullosa. -¿No te parece difícil conseguir el material?

-No lo creo, solo es cuestión de ir a los lugares correctos… tal vez un par de mercados negros, pero también podemos hallar cosas en tiendas completamente legales.

-Bien, mañana después de la sesión de reconocimiento iremos a comprar todo. –decidió el pelinegro dando fin a la reunión con unos apuntes en su libreta de tela azul que llevaba siempre encima para diseños y bocetos de armas.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente el drama no fue tanto como el primer día, por lo menos ya sabían dónde sentarse y algunos conocían un poco a sus compañeros. Grace iba bastante sumida en sus pensamientos, cosa rara en ella, pues no dejaba de pensar sobre sus propios límites para la misión. Claro que ella había sido entrenada para el área persuasiva, pero eso no le había quitado su humanidad por decirlo de algún modo. De hecho nunca había estado segura de ser parte de Persuasión, mentir no se le daba muy bien, aunque no le iba tan mal convenciendo a las personas de sus ideas. Estaba tan distraída con esto que no se fijó en qué momento llegó a su salón, caminó hacia su lugar pero cuando faltaban dos columnas de escritorios para llegar al suyo no vio que justo a sus pies había una mochila y tropezó con ella. No calló al suelo pues se sujetó de un escritorio cercano, pero se lastimó el brazo con una silla y como la mochila estaba abierta salieron de ella varios cuadernos y libros de texto.<p>

-¿Por qué no ves por dónde…? –empezó a decir una voz masculina.

-¿Y tú por qué no dejas tus cosas en tu lugar en lugar de bloquear el camino? –respondió ella inmediatamente, sin pensarlo, alterada y sin dejar terminar al chico que empezó a formular un nuevo reproche pero se detuvo al ver quién había sido y cómo se acariciaba el brazo tratando de ahuyentar el dolor. –Lo… lo siento, no debí dejar mi mochila allí ¿Estás bien?

Grace vio a quién le hablaba, un chico de cabello peinado hacia arriba, color blanco crema y piel morena, con arrepentidos ojos negros que se suavizaron poco a poco.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Tal vez quede un moretón pero no fue gran cosa. Lo siento, debí fijarme más. –Respondió la castaña, un poco resentida por la primera reacción del chico pero con una pequeña sonrisa por su arrepentimiento. Empezó a tratar de recoger las cosas, el chico se arrodilló a su lado y la ayudó. Juntos guardaron todo y él la ayudó a ponerse de pie dándole su mano. Grace sintió un extraño escalofrío que trató de disimular, el chico también parecía sorprendido y un poco avergonzado.

-Eres estudiante de intercambio ¿verdad? –preguntó el chico casi afirmándolo.

-Sí, así es. Soy Grace Mitchell ¿y tú?

-Shuuya Goenji. –Dijo el chico con una sonrisa ladeada que, hay que admitirlo, le quedaba bastante bien. -¿De dónde eres?

-Irlanda –respondió. –¿Por qué llevas tantos cuadernos y libros? Apenas nos dejaron tarea –dijo la chica ya repuesta de la caída y sin avergonzarse de que su pregunta resultase fuera de tema o entrometida.

-Bueno, tal vez a ti no te preocupe porque las calificaciones que obtienes no cuentan más que para mantenerte aquí o no. Pero en nuestro caso, todos estamos bastante atareados con los exámenes trimestrales que empiezan la próxima semana ¿sabes?

A todo esto Grace asintió comprensiva, en su caso y de los demás espías no era necesario estudiar, por lo menos para la mayoría.

-¿Cuál es tu lugar? –preguntó entonces el chico, tratando de que la pregunta sonara normal e indiferente fallando claramente en el proceso. Grace reprimió una risa.

-Tercera fila, primera columna, junto a Hiroto y un chico italiano cuyo nombre no escuché muy bien.

-Fidio –dijo Goenji. –Jugó con nosotros en el FFI, se está quedando en casa de Endo. –siguió, sin recordar que la chica no tenía idea de qué hablaba.

-Espera ¿hablas de fútbol? ¿juegas? –preguntó comprendiendo un poco.

-Oh, lo siento. Sí, soy delantero del equipo de Soccer, y jugamos en el torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional –Esta vez ella no pudo evitar reír ante el tono de satisfacción propia y orgullo que tenía el chico al hablar del torneo. Él lo tomó como algo bueno y siguió contándole sobre el torneo y otros momentos importantes que había tenido junto al equipo.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, entraba al salón Christa, que parecía pertenecer a otro lugar con sus rasgos aristócratas, su colelta de cabello azul marino con mechones alrededor de su rostro y su suéter beige, agregado por ella al uniforme. Toda pulcritud y elegancia parecía una emperatriz en el lugar equivocado, de no ser por la falda y el moño lila que sobresalí del sueter, no se habría reconocido como estudiante. El día anterior había sido decepcionante para ella, así que hoy llegaba dispuesta a hablar por lo menos con un estudiante. A su lado no había mucho para elegir, pero había visto que una chica trataba de hablar con Margo, así que se acercó a ambas.<p>

-Hola –Dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. -¿Puedo unirme?

-Claro –Dijo la chica de cabello azul -¿También eres de intercambio?

-Sí, soy Christa ¿y tú?

-Haruna –respondió con una gran sonrisa. –Soy parte del comité de bienvenida que les asignaron, aunque no les hemos hablado de ello pero ya nos conocerán más. ¿De dónde eres?

-Alemania.

-Ya veo –dijo la chica, las presentaciones con Margo ya se habían dado antes así que no fue necesario repetirlas. -¿Juegan algún deporte? -Ambas negaron con la cabeza. -¿Y qué hobbys tienen entonces?

-mmm… me gusta dibujar y leer. –Dijo Christa señalando su kit de dibujo lila que llevaba siempre a su espalda y su escritorio donde había dejado su libro. –Y también estaba en el club de teatro en mi escuela, tal vez entre aquí también.

-Yo… bueno, practico un poco de piano, pero no soy tan buena. –Dijo Margo con timidez.

-Genial, yo no hago gran cosa, aunque soy manager del equipo de soccer, tal vez han oído hablar de ellos, fueron los últimos campeones del FFI. –Margo trató de disimular lo más que pudo su sorpresa, genial, estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

-Sí, creo que los he oído nombrar. –Dijo poniendo en práctica todo lo aprendido en su área de persuasión.

-Ni idea de quiénes son. –soltó Christa con sinceridad.

-¿Quieren ver el entrenamiento de esta tarde? Creo que les gustará. –ofreció con entusiasmo, vaya, esto salía mejor de lo que esperaba… cuando les contara a los demás agentes.

-Claro. –Dijo Margo a lo que Christa asintió. –Supongo que puedo invitar a los otros del intercambio ¿no?

-Claro, claro. Será genial, lo prometo. –La actitud de Haruna le agradó a ambas chicas, a Margo por su entusiasmo que le daba vitalidad a la conversación, y a Christa por su humildad pues no parecía sentirse superior a nadie. Cuando regresaron a sus asientos Christa empezó un retrato de ella en su kit, hacía eso con cualquiera que le pareciera interesante, y esa chica lo era.

* * *

><p>-¿Sabes? Dicen que de la misma manera en que una persona te recomienda un libro, un libro puede recomendarte personas. –Escuchó Sayori mientras era extraída de su mundo de palabras en el que estaba sumida antes de escuchar esa voz masculina y divertida. La peliazul levantó la vista y captó un rostro sonriente, piel morena, ojos negros y cabello largo y verde recogido en una coleta.<p>

-¿Ah sí? –reaccionó ella recordando la frase, sonrió. -¿Y qué dice mi libro de mí? –preguntó. En sus manos tenía la única e inigualable obra de J.D. Salinger "El guardián entre el centeno".

-Que eres una chica inteligente, sarcástica de mente despierta y divertida. ¡Ah! Y que probablemente matarás a alguna super estrella de la industria musical.(*) –Sayori soltó una carcajada ante la última parte y el chico la acompañó. –Mucho gusto, nueva compañera, permítame presentarme como Ryuuji Midorikawa. –Dijo él con fingido tono formal.

-Es un gusto, señor, consentirá entonces que me presente como Sayori D'Angelo. –Respondió ella en el mismo tono ridículo.

-¿Vienes de intercambio? Tu acento es muy marcado, aunque no estoy seguro de tu país natal.

-Sí, y soy de Italia. Ese no es tu lugar ¿O sí? –dijo ella con curiosidad. –No te vi ahí ayer.

-De hecho, voy atrás de ti, o bueno, atrás de Kazemaru –dijo señalando al lado de ella, una cabeza cubierta de cabello azul recostada en el escritorio y durmiendo profundamente.

-¡Oh, ya recuerdo! Ayer estuviste ausente –Dijo ella recordando su conversación con su compañero de al lado. –Kazemaru dijo que probablemente estabas enfermo ¿fue así?

-Oh, s-sí, claro –dijo el chico avergonzado y claramente mintiendo. –tenía un leve resfriado. –siguió sin un ápice de credulidad en su tono de voz. Se lo dejó pasar sin mucha importancia.

-Así que ¿te gusta leer? –le preguntó esperanzada.

-Bueno, no soy un gran lector, aunque de vez en cuando no me sienta mal una lectura. Este lo leí en vacaciones. –Dijo mientras tomaba el libro y lo hojeaba. Sayori sonrió abiertamente ante la perspectiva de tener un amigo que leyera, aunque fuera un par de libros al año, era suficiente.

-Ya, ¿y la frase? –preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Me gustan los dichos, refranes, adivinanzas –explicó. –Para un niño huérfano, cualquier cosa se convierte en distracción, así que empecé a aprenderlos desde muy pequeño y sigo completando mi colección. –Ella se sorprendió un poco ante la manera que tenía el chico de decir huérfano, cómo quitándole importancia y sin que le afectara más.

-Oh, en mi caso ese lugar lo tomaron mis libros… y también mi música. –dijo sonriendo con melancolía y ternura.

-¿También eres huérfana? –preguntó entonces él sorprendido.

-Sí, mi hermano y yo. En realidad somos diez chicos que venimos como programa especial de distintos orfanatos en el mundo. –Dijo ella tratando de no sonar nerviosa al decir la mentira practicada.

-¿Tocas algún instrumento? –soltó entonces el chico, sin reparar en los cambios de tema, ella asintió sonriendo. -¿Cuál?

-Piano y violín. También puedo componer un poco.

-Genial. –soltó él con admiración recibiendo una carcajada como toda respuesta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Margo:<strong>__ Conseguí que una de las managers nos ofreciera ver el entrenamiento de hoy._

_**Clarie: **__Genial Margo, ahora resultará de lo más natural que estemos ahí. No lo olviden, todos en el campo de soccer._

* * *

><p>El día se pasó en cosa de nada, clases, risas, preguntas. Mathias, que durante todo el día se había mantenido un poco alejado con un aura de misterio a su alrededor, esperó a que se vaciara el salón para salir al encuentro de sus compañeros de equipo. Hasta ahora los había soportado bastante bien, no sabía cuánto más lo lograría. Encima de todo estaban las chicas, que lo seguían a dónde iban y no tomaban descanso, lo peor era que él sabía que solo lo seguían por su aspecto y la fachada de chico amable y caballeroso. Le daban asco. Iba caminando al campo de fútbol pensando en todo esto, no sabía que esperar del entrenamiento, pero estaba complacido, por fin entrarían de lleno en la misión.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡OH YEAAAH! No saben la satisfacción que sentí al escribir otra vez en mi compu, y más tomando en cuenta que logré escribir esto en dos días XD (me disculpo si por la emoción crucé alguna personalidad). Quería llegar hasta la parte del entrenamiento y la compra de materiales, pero se me alargó infinitamente esto, sin embargo mis ideas están tan completas que pronto tendrán otro capítulo. Espero hayan disfrutado de este, ahora algunas preguntas:<strong>

**-¿Les gusta lo que hice con los whatsapps?**

**-¿Qué opinan de la idea de las cámaras?**

**-¿Nuevas opiniones sobre los pensamientos de Mathias sobre sus "fans"?**

**-¿Por qué habrá mentido Midorikawa?**

**-¿Qué opinan del primer encuentro de Grace y Goenji? (doble "G" XD) ¿y de sayori y Midorikawa?**

**-¿Pasará algo fuera de lo normal en el entrenamiento?**

**Creo que eso es todo XD aunque ustedes pueden darme sus opiniones sobre todo lo que quieran. Por cierto Rox, lo siento, no se me ocurrían spoilers para darte ¡Pero aquí está el capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

***Sobre el comentario del guardián entre el centeno, fue una referencia a "****Mark David Chapman" asesino de John Lennon que dice haber hallado la inspiración para su asesinato en ese libro.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Nos leemos!<br>¡Chau! (Un abrazo para todos porque son geniales).**


End file.
